


Stay Wild, Moonchild

by Chogiawaee (Chogiweed)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Journey, M/M, OT9 (EXO), Omega Byun Baekhyun, Single Parent Park Chanyeol, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Tragedy, WILD BAEKHYUN, Wilderness, Wilderness Survival, Wolf Pack, eles passam a maior parte da fic em forma de lobo, n sei mais o q colocar, pode n ser o seu tipo de fic, wolf form
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chogiweed/pseuds/Chogiawaee
Summary: Onde Chanyeol, após um ataque a sua alcatéia que resultou na morte de sua omega e de dois filhotes de sua ninhada, se vê perdido rio abaixo, em terras que nunca esteve. Perdido, fraco e com um recém nascido para cuidar, o ultimo sobrevivente da ninhada, o alfa se vê aceitando a ajuda de um omega selvagem que diz que pode leva-los de volta para sua alcatéia.ABO!AU + ChanbaekFanfic escrita por: ChogiwaeeBetada pela incrivel: @Baekkkiejagi (spirit)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Pelagem Negra

**Author's Note:**

> Olá fanfiqueires de plantão, tranquilo?
> 
> Finalmente, trazendo a minha atual xodó aqui para o AO3.
> 
> Ela foi betada maravilhosamente pela Baekkkiejagi, que quase teve ter que reescrever tudo de tanto erro que tinha, então quase 60% dos créditos dessa fic vai para ela.
> 
> Uma boa leitura a todos <3

Ele sentia como se tivesse uma corda presa em seu pescoço e a outra ponta estivesse presa nela, quanto mais ela se afastava por causa da queda, mais ele sentia que não podia respirar.

Ele podia ver o pânico no olhar da loba conforme ela se afastava, cada vez mais próxima das correntezas violentas do rio. Suas pernas estavam bambas, ele estava paralisado pelo horror, sentiu sua garganta queimar quando ela não atingiu as águas do rio, mas algumas rochas na margem do mesmo.

Totalmente desnorteado, um zumbido incessante em seus ouvidos o impedia de ouvir qualquer coisa ao seu redor, zumbido esse que era provocado pelos seus próprios gritos de dor. Não sentiu quando o outro lobo também o empurrou para o penhasco, quando se deu conta, suas patas já não tinham mais o apoio do chão, em câmera lenta ele viu o lobo parado onde ele estava antes e jamais esqueceria do olhar presunçoso que o mesmo tinha enquanto o assistia cair.

A última coisa que viu foram seus filhotes, recém-nascidos, com apenas algumas horas de vida, serem arremessados também, antes de finalmente sentir o impacto da água gelada em suas costas e perder a consciência.

Chanyeol acordou arfando, amaldiçoando-se ao notar que havia dormido novamente. Ele não podia mais se dar o privilégio de dormir, não quando essas memórias eram tudo que se passava pela sua cabeça quando estava inconsciente.

Já haviam se passado três dias desde que ele havia acordado na margem daquele mesmo rio, completamente encharcado e congelando com ar frio que soprava violentamente. Três dias desde que perdeu tudo o que tinha, toda a razão que tinha para continuar vivendo, mas também, se passaram três dias desde que encontrou uma pequena esperança em meio a todo aquele desespero.

Ele a sentiu antes de vê-la ou sequer ouvi-la, atrás de algumas pedras, alguns metros de distância dele, estava ela, a única sobrevivente de sua ninhada que havia sido arremessada para a morte com ele. Chanyeol não tinha a menor ideia de como ela havia sobrevivido às correntezas do rio sem se afogar, muito menos como havia parado na mesma margem que ele após quilômetros rio abaixo.

Desde então, Chanyeol não pôde voltar à forma humana uma vez sequer, mesmo com a imensa vontade de aninhar a filhote em seus braços para mantê-la aquecida, ele não podia se tornar vulnerável, não enquanto estivesse em um local totalmente desconhecido por si.

Chanyeol passou os últimos três dias com sua atenção totalmente voltada à pequena filhote, fazendo tudo a seu alcance para mantê-la segura e aquecida, passando dias e noites inteiras ao lado dela, constantemente lambendo-a para mantê-la limpa e para ter certeza que estava consciente. O único momento em que deixou seu lado foi no primeiro dia, quando avistou um cervo com seu filhote, e ele decidiu que sua filha não poderia ficar muito mais tempo sem se alimentar.

Após matar o filhote, Chanyeol fez o cervo de "refém", mantendo-a viva para que sua filhote pudesse se alimentar do leite dela. Infelizmente, ela só durou apenas dois dias antes de morrer de fome e sede. Já não servindo para nada, Chanyeol, estando faminto, devorou a carcaça e levou o resto para o mais longe possível, para que o cheiro não atraísse atenção indesejada para o esconderijo deles dentro de uma fenda em um paredão de pedras. 

Desde que despertou na margem, o alfa não dormiu nem relaxou um minuto sequer, mas, após se livrar do cervo e finalmente conseguir fazer a filhote cair no sono, a exaustão o atingiu em cheio e nem notou quando adormeceu.

Agora, já acordado, notou que a pequena chorava e gritava alto, como se chamasse alguém. Percebendo que ela provavelmente estava com fome novamente, sabia que estava chamando pela mãe ômega. Chanyeol sentiu sua garganta fechar, mas se obrigou a não deixar a tristeza tomar conta, ele tinha uma filhote para cuidar, não tinha tempo para chorar a perda de sua ômega, por mais que doesse.

Ele a pegou pelo cangote e trouxe para mais perto de si, e prosseguiu a lambe-la, tentando consolá-la. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para saciar sua fome, ele duvidava que fosse encontrar outro cervo que estivesse amamentando por ali, o primeiro foi muita sorte.

Foi quando ele sentiu, um cheiro familiar que imediatamente despertou todos os alertas de perigo em sua cabeça. Tendo uma ideia do que se tratava, ele lentamente se levantou, pegou a filhote e a escondeu atrás de uma pedra ao seu lado. Olhando para fora, ele não demorou a localizar o vulto em meio às árvores, a luz da lua refletia nos olhos felinos da criatura.

Cauteloso, ele se aproximou da entrada do esconderijo, rosnando para a criatura em forma de alerta, mas o passo confiante que ela deu em sua direção mostrava o quão faminta e desesperada estava. O alfa tinha o dobro do tamanho do felino, a vantagem era sua, qualquer um teria se afastado depois de notar seu tamanho.

Apesar de saber que poderia matar o felino em piscar de olhos, ele não conseguia parar de pensar em sua filhote, ele não podia se afastar muito da fenda, ela continuava chorando incrivelmente alto atrás dele, podendo chamar a atenção de outros predadores que estivesse por perto, até mesmo uma raposa seria um grande perigo se Chanyeol se afastasse muito do local, mesmo que apenas alguns passos.

O alfa rosnou ainda mais alto ao notar que o felino se preparava para dar o bote para cima dele, ele não conseguiu acompanhar o movimento com os olhos, mas logo que a criatura pulou para cima dele, ela não chegou a alcançá-lo, sendo jogada para o lado por outro vulto vindo do lado esquerdo de Chanyeol.

Ele assistiu as duas criaturas se embolarem no chão, uma bagunça de pelos negros e pelos castanhos logo cobertos de sangue. O alfa rapidamente notou que o puma havia sido pego por outro lobo de pelagem escura. Esse mesmo conseguiu imobilizar o felino, prendendo sua cabeça entre suas mandíbulas enquanto o puma atacava a cabeça e o pescoço do lobo, tentando se livrar da morte iminente. Chanyeol já imaginava que ele fosse quebrar o pescoço do felino, mas se surpreendeu quando o lobo simplesmente esmagou o crânio do puma com sua mordida, o corpo do felino rapidamente parou de lutar, agora sem vida.

O lobo não pareceu notar a presença do alfa ali, se notou, o ignorou e prosseguiu em começar a comer a carcaça do felino. Mantendo sua atenção no lobo, Chanyeol o observou com atenção, a pelagem negra e mal cuidada dele já indicava que era um rogue, fazendo o alfa dobrar sua atenção nele.

Havia diversas cicatrizes espalhadas pelo corpo magro dele e devido aos ataques do puma, seu pescoço e cabeça estavam encharcados de sangue. Ele era maior que o puma, mas devia ter somente um terço do tamanho de Chanyeol, provavelmente um beta.

Querendo confirmar sua suposição, o alfa farejou o ar, mas novamente foi pego de surpresa ao não conseguir sentir nenhum odor ou feromônio vindo do lobo, apenas o cheiro de sangue. Outra coisa que ele notou foi que ele estava comendo com suas costas viradas para Chanyeol, era como se ele soubesse que o alfa não iria sair da fenda.

Depois de alguns segundos assistindo-o se empanturrar com a carne do puma, ele percebeu que sua filhote já não chorava mais e isso instalou um pânico dentro de si. Sem pensar duas vezes, deu as costas para o lobo, voltando para onde ela estava.

Felizmente, ela ainda respirava, mas parecia ofegante, devia estar exausta de tanto chorar. Ela soltou mais alguns lamúrios quando sentiu o alfa lambe-la, sinalizando que ela não estava mais sozinha ali. O cheiro de sangue ficou mais forte fazendo Chanyeol olhar para trás, vendo que o lobo agora estava parado na entrada da fenda, ele mostrou os dentes como alerta e o mesmo rapidamente abaixou as orelhas, sinalizando que não tinha nenhuma intenção de atacá-lo.

"Vocês não são daqui, não é?" Chanyeol se assustou ao ouvir a voz do outro, seu tom era cauteloso, mas seus olhos azuis o encaravam com curiosidade. "Se quiser, posso ajudá-los a voltar para a matilha de vocês."

Chanyeol apenas inclinou a cabeça para o lado, não confiando nas palavras do Rogue.

"Eu conheço essa região melhor que ninguém, posso guiá-los de volta." Dessa vez ele soava com mais convicção.

"Por que você faria isso?" O tom seco de Chanyeol fez o lobo dar um passo para trás.

"Porque é a primeira vez que vejo um alfa sozinho com seu filhote," sua voz estava carregada de preocupação, "vocês não estão seguros longe de sua alcateia, me deixe ajudá-los."

"E porquê você quer nos ajudar? Quais são suas intenções?" Chanyeol rosnou, fazendo o lobo se abaixar, deitando submisso.

"Porque eu posso," o lobo mantinha os olhos grudados no alfa, "não tenho intenções contra vocês. Eu juro pela minha vida. E mesmo que eu tentasse fazer alguma coisa, eu não teria chances contra um alfa." 

Foi então que Chanyeol notou o cheiro, o lobo negro era um ômega e não um beta como ele imaginava. Ele já ouvira falar de ômegas Rogue antes, eles geralmente estavam envolvidos com sequestros de filhotes e a divergência de alfas de suas matilhas. Mas nada daquilo passava por sua cabeça naquele momento, ele era um ômega e isso significava que ele poderia ajudar sua filhote. Ele iria ajudar sua filhote, querendo ou não.

"Vem aqui." Chanyeol chamou, o ômega pareceu surpreso, mas cautelosamente entrou na fenda, mantendo sua cabeça baixa. "Deita ai," o ômega fez como mandado, "qualquer movimento brusco e eu vou quebrar o seu pescoço." Ameaçou antes de se virar, pegar a filhote pelo cangote e colocá-la de frente para a barriga do ômega. "Você vai amamentá-la ou ela não durará nosso caminho de volta."

"Eu nunca amamentei antes." O ômega respondeu cauteloso, sentindo o filhote desesperadamente se agarrar a um de seus mamilos.

"Tem sua primeira vez para tudo." Foi a resposta seca que Chanyeol deu para ele. Ele não disse mais nada e aproximou seu focinho para farejar a filhote, mas o movimento arrancou um rosnado do alfa e ele se afastou, virando o rosto para o outro lado.

Chanyeol se sentou ao lado dos dois, os observando com toda sua atenção, sua filha chorava em desespero enquanto sugava o peito seco do ômega, o mesmo encarava o fundo da fenda, tentando ignorar o olhar de Chanyeol sobre si.

O alfa se lembrava de um acontecimento em sua alcatéia quando era mais novo, havia uma velha ômega que sofria de uma doença que a impedia de ter filhotes, pelo que sua mãe lhe contou, ela sofreu sua vida adulta inteira por causa disso, seu alfa deixou a alcatéia, a trocando por um ômega de um alcatéia vizinha. Um ômega que não pode conceber é um ômega que não serve para nada na natureza, e isso trouxe grande sofrimento para a loba, já que para ser completamente saudável o ômega conceber pelo menos uma vez na vida, constando que ele é saudável tanto fisicamente quanto mentalmente.

E sua incapacidade de conceber rapidamente deteriorou sua mente. Durante um inverno, época em que os ômegas normalmente se tornam mais férteis tendo a maior parte de seus cios acontecendo nesse período, a ômega passava a maior parte de seu tempo rondando as fronteiras do território, tentando chamar a atenção de algum alfa. Ela era assistida de perto pelos betas, que eram os encarregados da patrulha nessa época do ano, eles garantiram que nenhum rogue a atacasse estando tão vulnerável.

Devido ao tempo que ela passou exposta ao frio e a neve, a ômega adoeceu, causando a deterioração de sua saúde ainda mais. Todos tentaram ajudá-la, mas ela recusava qualquer tentativa. Estava delirante e acreditava que finalmente estava grávida, que finalmente iria conceber filhotes.

Ela tinha todos os sintomas de um ômega que estava para conceber, mas não havia filhotes, sua barriga não crescia, ela amamentava, mas não tinha quem amamentar. Chanyeol tinha cinco anos quando isso aconteceu, a ômega permaneceu 'grávida' por cinco anos, até que o excesso de hormônios de gravidez em seu organismo começou a fazer mal para ela e ela finalmente veio a falecer quando Chanyeol completou 10 anos.

O curandeiro da alcatéia chamou aquilo de Gravidez Imaginária, uma condição psicológica que afeta o bem-estar do organismo do ômega. Aparentemente, aquilo já havia acontecido com alguns em outras alcateias. Então, Chanyeol sabia, sabia que se estivesse algum tipo de estimulação ele conseguiria enganar o organismo do ômega à sua frente e ele amamentaria sua filhote acreditando ser seu próprio.

Levou algumas horas, o sol já estava nascendo no horizonte, o ômega havia caído no sono em algum momento, mas finalmente sua filhote parou de chorar e Chanyeol conseguia ouvir o barulho dela engolindo o leite. Era como se um enorme peso tivesse sido tirado de suas costas e ele finalmente conseguiu respirar direito.

Sentindo a exaustão tomar conta, ele foi em direção à entrada da fenda e deitou atravessado, bloqueando a saída do ômega e a entrada de qualquer outra criatura. 

Respirando fundo, ele finalmente decidiu ceder ao sono e ao cansaço.


	2. Dois Dias

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, a primeira coisa que o ômega notou foi a ausência do alfa ao seu lado. Ele levantou a cabeça rapidamente, à procura do mesmo, logo notando o amontoado de pelos brancos deitado na entrada da fenda. Pela sua respiração, supôs que o alfa estivesse dormindo há algum tempo.

A posição dele bloqueava completamente a entrada da fenda, não teria como algo entrar ou sair sem perturbar o sono do alfa. Ele provavelmente havia feito isso para impedir que algum predador entrasse enquanto eles estivessem dormindo ou para evitar que o ômega fugisse. Não que tal coisa tivesse passado pela cabeça do ômega, ele queria ajudá-los e não tinha intenção de deixá-los para trás.

Sabia que o alfa não confiava em si, e com toda razão, não é muito bom confiar em ômegas rogues. Porém, Baekhyun não mentiu quando disse que só queria ajudá-los, o outro não tinha ideia dos riscos que ele e seu filhote corriam ali.

Haviam muitos ômegas rogues naquela região, se descobrissem que há um alfa e um filhote perdidos por ali, não demorariam a caçá-los para sequestrar o filhote. Baekhyun sabia que sua presença os manteria afastado, e se não, pelo menos os faria pensar duas vezes antes de tentar atacá-los.

O ômega estava ciente que um dia se tornaria como eles, mas, por enquanto, era muito novo para ser atingido pela Gravidez Imaginária ou o Ninho Vazio. E enquanto estivesse são, não deixaria que aqueles ômegas doentes fizessem mais vítimas. Quanto antes levasse o alfa e o filhote de volta para a alcatéia deles, melhor.

Um pequeno barulho vindo de sua barriga o despertou de seus pensamentos, olhando para baixo, notou que o pequeno filhote dormia aninhado a si. Baekhyun não tinha visto muitos filhotes ao longo de seus 27 anos de vida, mas ao ver o filhote do alfa sabia que algo estava errado. Ele não devia ter mais que alguns dias de vida, era muito pequenino e diferente dos que já havia visto, ele não tinha a barriguinha estufada característica de filhotes que ainda dependiam de amamentação. 

Apesar do alfa ter praticamente forçado-o a amamentar o filhote, ele teria oferecido sua ajuda de qualquer maneira. Ver o filhote naquele estado fez Baekhyun sentir um grande aperto no peito e seu ômega interior queria atacar o alfa por ter deixado o filhote chegar àquele estado, mas isso estava totalmente fora de cogitação.

Agora, enquanto assistia a pequena bolinha marrom fazer barulhinhos enquanto dormia, notou que ele parecia um pouco maior devido a barriguinha estufada. Aproveitando que o alfa dormia e não estava ali para reprimi-lo, ele se aproximou do filhote, o farejando. Além do forte cheiro do alfa que tomava conta da criaturinha, Baekhyun também podia sentir cheiro de cervo e que o filhote havia se sujado.

Deixando se levar pelo instinto, ele lambeu o filhote até o mesmo estar completamente limpo. Sua ação, no entanto, acabou por despertar o filhote, e fazendo alguns barulhinhos, o mesmo se apressou em procurar o peito onde estava mamando antes. Assim que o filhote grudou em seu peito, Baekhyun sentiu uma sensação estranha, quase engraçada, e então notou que estava amamentando, o que o causou ainda mais espanto. No final, o alfa tinha razão. 

Sentir que estava ajudando o filhote a voltar a ficar saudável fez Baekhyun extremamente feliz e inconscientemente abanar o rabo em alegria. Tal movimentação despertou o alfa de seu sono, e o mesmo imediatamente estava de pé o encarando. A intensidade de seus olhos vermelhos fez Baekhyun parar imediatamente e abaixar a cabeça. 

O alfa se aproximou dele e farejou o filhote, sentir os resquícios do cheiro do ômega no filhote arrancou um rosnado de si. Ele aproximou o rosto do ômega.

"Eu não quero o seu cheiro nela.. Ela não é o seu filhote, você me entendeu?"

Baekhyun estava ciente disso, o fato de estar amamentando um filhote deixa seu ômega extremamente agitado, mas ele não podia deixar tais pensamentos lhe subirem à cabeça. Ele estava ali só para ajudar, e nada mais. No entanto, preferiu não respondê-lo, e apenas piscou como se concordasse. O alfa pareceu entender e se afastou.

"Vou rondar a área, não saia daí." Sua frase terminou com um tom de ameaça e logo o alfa saiu de vista.

A ausência do alfa trouxe grande alívio ao ômega. Estava ciente que nunca teria confiança dele devido a sua natureza, e Baekhyun estava bem com isso, ele só precisava convencê-lo de que não tinha segundas intenções com sua oferta de ajuda, quem sabe, ao menos o alfa iria parar de ameaçá-lo. Ele não tinha planos para sair dali, então, apenas permaneceu deitado e decidiu tirar um cochilo, interagir com o alfa havia sugado todas as suas energias.

Apesar de ter tentado, foi impossível a filhote não ficar impregnada com seu cheiro. Baekhyun até parou de limpá-la, essa sendo agora estritamente função do alfa, mas a pequena só dormia aconchegada nele. 

Ela cresceu consideravelmente nos últimos dois dias, já agia como um filhote normal. Com suas patinhas curtas e sua falta de equilíbrio, a cada tentativa de andar ela se afastava mais de Baekhyun, querendo explorar seus arredores mesmo seus olhos nem estando abertos ainda. 

O alfa e o ômega praticamente não saíam de dentro da fenda, o primeiro apenas saia quando ia rondar a área ou para ir tomar água e somente trazia para o segundo quando o mesmo reclamava de sede. Já Baekhyun, o único movimento que fazia era para trocar de lado, enquanto deitado, toda vez que seus membros começavam a ficar dormentes e fazer suas necessidades do lado de fora.

Porém, na manhã do terceiro dia, ele acordou extremamente exausto, toda a musculação de seu corpo doía, queimava de cansaço, como se ele tivesse passado os últimos dois dias correndo sem parar. Ele mal tinha forças para manter sua cabeça erguida por mais de alguns segundos.

Vendo que o alfa havia voltado de sua ronda, Baekhyun decidiu se arriscar.

"Alfa," Seu tom saiu mais baixo do que ele pretendia e, por um segundo, achou que o mesmo não havia o escutado até ele erguer a cabeça e o encarar atentamente, "você poderia me ajudar?"

O outro estava surpreso com a pergunta, o ômega raramente lhe direcionava palavra a não ser que estivesse com sede.

"Ajudar com o quê?" ele perguntou, se aproximando, "está com sede?"

"Não," ele observou o ômega suspirar fortemente, como se estivesse sem ar, "me ajude a me virar, eu não- eu não consigo me mexer."

"Como assim?" Não era a intenção de Chanyeol soar preocupado, mas não tinha como voltar atrás. Entretanto, o ômega não parecia ter notado.

"Meu corpo dói," ele arfou, "não tenho forças para me mexer."

"O que você andou fazendo?" Pensar que o ômega teria feito algo para se debilitar desse jeito causou uma pontada de irritação em si. O ômega debilitado acabaria afetando sua filhote de algum jeito, e Chanyeol não podia deixar algo assim acontecer.

"Eu não fiz nada," a voz do ômega saiu trêmula, o alfa não havia notado que rosnava para ele, "eu juro, alfa, jamais sai daqui." O cheiro de medo que ele emanava fez Chanyeol acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

O alfa se aproximou e pegou sua filhote adormecida, colocando-a a uma distância segura do ômega, Chanyeol queria poder movê-lo sem acertar sua filhote de alguma maneira. Ser movida para longe do ômega fez a pequena acordar e chorar copiosamente pela falta do calor que sentia dele.

O alfa decidiu por ignorá-la por enquanto, voltando a sua atenção ao ômega. Segurando-o pelo cangote, Chanyeol o arrastou um pouco, tentando fazer o corpo dele virar. Ele notou que o ômega tentava ajudar, tentando apoiar suas patas no chão, mas sem sucesso. Ao conseguir virá-lo, tentou soltá-lo o mais cuidadosamente possível e a nova posição em que ele ficou não parecia muito confortável, mas o ômega não parecia ter forças nem para se ajustar.

Chanyeol voltou e pegou sua filhote que ainda chorava, mas ao se virar para o ômega, notou que o mesmo se debatia bruscamente. Sentindo o pânico tomar conta, Chanyeol decidiu deixar a filhote onde estava e correu para o lado dele, seus olhos estavam virados para trás, completamente inconsciente enquanto se debatia com violência.

O alfa não sabia o que fazer, nunca havia visto algo parecido, então decidiu apenas seguir seus instintos. Deitando ao seu lado, Chanyeol deitou sua cabeça em cima do pescoço do ômega, sentindo seus músculos contrairem com força abaixo de si, e tentou passar tranquilidade para ele, exalando certos feromônios para tentar acalmar o seu subconsciente.

Era o que seu pai costumava fazer para acalmar sua furiosa mãe toda vez que ele ia se aventurar muito longe do território deles, e era o que ele fazia para acalmar as crises de choro e raiva que sua ômega passava enquanto carregava seus filhotes em seu ventre.

Chanyeol não tinha nenhum laço com aquele ômega, se conheciam há somente três dias e nem sequer sabiam o nome um do outro, mas o alfa sabia que não podia deixar nada de ruim acontecer com ele. O ômega era sua última esperança para manter sua filha viva e saudável, por mais que não confiasse nele, precisava dele para o bem-estar dela.

O ômega jamais se opôs às coisas que ele dizia ou mandava, Chanyeol mantinha a guarda alta toda vez que estava perto dele, sabia que, por ser um selvagem, ele poderia tanto tentar fugir com sua filha como tentar fugir de medo dele. Porém, o ômega nunca tentou, nem sequer expressou algum desejo de querer escapar dali.

Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele, mas tinha a sensação de que provavelmente era sua culpa. Ele só queria que ômega parasse com aqueles movimentos para que sua filha pudesse parar de chorar e ele mesmo parasse de ter pensamentos como aqueles.

Aos poucos, notou que o ômega ia parando, lentamente se acalmando até ficar quase totalmente imóvel. Chanyeol não evitou o suspiro de alívio que deixou seu nariz, ele podia sentir o ômega respirar calmamente, mas assim que levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo, sabia que ainda tinha algo errado. Sua boca estava semi-aberta, havia espuma branca dentro e fora e uma poça de baba embaixo de sua cabeça. Seus olhos estavam completamente fechados como se ele estivesse em um sono profundo.

"Ômega," Chanyeol o chamou, tentando despertá-lo, "acorde, ômega!" Ele chamou um pouco mais alto, mas ainda sem reação alguma.

Um pouco mais exasperado, o alfa começou a empurrar a cabeça do ômega com seu focinho para tentar acordá-lo, mas nada que ele fazia adiantava. Ele respirava fracamente, então, Chanyeol sabia que ele não estava morto.

Ainda.

Enquanto fazia suas rondas, o alfa descobriu que a fronteira de uma alcatéia ficava próxima dali, ele não teria escolha a não ser pedir por ajuda.

Com pressa, ele colocou a filhote próxima da barriga do ômega e a mesma não demorou a se aconchegar nele. Do lado de fora, Chanyeol arrancou um enorme galho de uma das árvores e usou para cobrir a entrada da fenda. Não era o melhor disfarce e não cobria muito, teria que ser rápido se não quisesse que algum curioso decidisse tirar o galho dali.

Chanyeol não demorou a correr na direção em que ele sabia onde ficava a alcateia, usando todas as suas forças para chegar lá o mais rápido que podia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic betada por @Baekkkiejagi
> 
> O feedback de vocês é muito importante, então, não esqueçam de comentar!


	3. Coelhos e Raposas

Chanyeol parou ao sentir o forte cheiro de alfas não muito longe de si, sabia que havia chegado à fronteira. Ele não lembrava da última vez que chegou tão perto de outro território, mas sabia que não podia ir simplesmente entrando. Se o fizesse, seria considerado um intruso, virando o alvo dos moradores daquela alcatéia.

Então, ele decidiu chamá-los, permanecendo fora do limite do território deles, para que ao menos não o considerassem uma ameaça.

Chanyeol uivou por dois minutos ininterruptos, até ouvir passos se aproximarem dele pela frente. Ao parar de uivar, ele notou dois alfas pararem a alguns metros de si, eles o observavam com desconfiança, mas não pareciam que iam atacá-lo.

“O que você quer aqui?” Perguntou um deles, provavelmente o de pelagem mais clara.

“Eu preciso da ajuda do curandeiro de vocês, é urgente.” Chanyeol respondeu direto, fazendo os dois alfas se encararem.

“Por que precisa da ajuda dele?” Dessa vez, foi o outro quem perguntou.

“Meu ômega está doente,” ele quis morder a própria língua ao dizer aquilo, “sinto que está à beira da morte e isso coloca o meu filhote em perigo, por favor, eu preciso de ajuda.” Chanyeol tentou soar o mais desesperado que podia e pareceu funcionar quando ouviu um dos alfas bufar.

“Esperem aqui, vou trazer o curandeiro.” O de pelagem escura disse antes de dar meia-volta e correr para longe deles.

Chanyeol ficou sob a guarda do outro enquanto esperavam pelo curandeiro, ele e o outro alfa não trocaram uma palavra sequer até que os dois retornassem. Felizmente, não demorou mais que dez minutos até eles avistarem dois lobos se aproximarem, o lobo escuro agora estava acompanhado de um de pelagem acastanhada e de porte menor.

“Me leve até o Ômega.” Foi tudo o que o tal curandeiro disse ao chegar perto de Chanyeol, ele soava impaciente. Fez o que foi mandado e começou a guiar o curandeiro e o alfa de pelagem escura até seu esconderijo.

Quando chegaram, Chanyeol só permitiu que o curandeiro adentrasse à fenda, deixando o outro alfa do lado de fora. Sem hesitar, o curandeiro voltou a sua forma humana, sem medo algum de que Chanyeol tentasse algo contra si, e rapidamente se aproximou do ômega inconsciente e do filhote, que agora se encontrava dormindo.

Chanyeol observou atentamente o curandeiro manter sua atenção somente no ômega, passando a mão por seu tórax ossudo até seu pescoço. O ato rapidamente encharcou a mão do beta de sangue. Olhando de sua mão para Chanyeol, o curandeiro tinha um olhar desconfiado.

— O que aconteceu com ele? — Seu tom era acusador, e ele sabia que o curandeiro achava que ele havia ferido o ômega de algum jeito.

“Ele foi atacado por um puma algumas noites atrás.” Chanyeol explicou rapidamente, recebendo apenas um aceno do beta. Ele seguiu examinando os olhos e o interior da boca do ômega, alguma coisa que ele viu o fez suspirar pesadamente.

— Ele não é seu ômega. — Foi a primeira coisa que deixou a boca do beta quando ele voltou a encarar Chanyeol. — Preciso que você me conte o que aconteceu de verdade.

“Você não pode simplesmente me dizer o que está acontecendo com ele?” Chanyeol reclamou frustrado, seu tom fez o beta suspirar.

— É o que eu quero fazer, mas eu preciso de um contexto, porque há muitas coisas acontecendo com ele de uma vez e não sei por onde começar. –— Ele se sentou no chão e cruzou os braços. — Você pode começar me dizendo de onde vocês vieram.

Desistindo, Chanyeol contou ao beta que ele e seu filhote eram sobreviventes de um ataque a sua alcateia e agora estavam perdidos e que o ômega o ajudava a manter seu filhote vivo.

— Então você o forçou a essa situação? — Ele perguntou fazendo Chanyeol arregalar os olhos, mas o beta continuou antes que ele pudesse contestar. — Baekhyun é um rogue que vem rondando nosso território a dois invernos, mantendo outros ômegas rogues afastados. Ele é gentil e vem nos ajudando sem receber nada em troca, tudo que posso fazer por ele é tratar seus ferimentos depois de brigas contra outros rogues. Vê-lo nessa situação é de partir meu coração. — O olhar do beta sobre o ômega carregava uma tristeza que o alfa não sabia de onde vinha. — Se ele fosse um membro oficial de nossa alcateia, teria mandado executar você sem pensar duas vezes. — Seu olhar tornou-se frio sobre o alfa, mas ele logo suspirou cansado. — Contudo, o conheço suficiente para saber que ele se submeteu a essa situação por conta própria.

"Ele se ofereceu para me guiar de volta a minha alcateia," Chanyeol suspirou encarando o chão, "mas essa não era minha principal preocupação, eu preciso manter meu filhote vivo e ele é minha última chance."

— Eu entendo seus instintos como pai. — Chanyeol se surpreendeu ao sentir uma mão sobre sua cabeça. — Mas me irrita que você tenha colocado tanto medo nele que ele nem cogitou em me procurar por ajuda. Eu poderia ter ajudado vocês dois sem precisarmos chegar a essa situação.

Chanyeol encarou o beta enquanto ele pegava sua filhote e a examinava. Ela havia crescido bastante nesses últimos dias, ele notou, era praticamente do mesmo comprimento do antebraço do beta.

— O organismo de Baekhyun está fazendo um bom trabalho, ela parece ter a saúde de um filhote normal, o que é surpreendente para a situação de vocês. — Ele fez carinho na cabeça dela quando ela começou a chorar. — Mas isso não vai durar muito.

"Como assim?" Ele perguntou, agora deitando de frente para o curandeiro.

— Você sabe porque a Gravidez Imaginária leva os ômegas à morte, alfa? — Chanyeol permaneceu em silêncio, ele não tinha parado para pensar naquilo. — Durante a gravidez, um ômega precisa da ingestão de diversos tipos de proteínas e minerais para o crescimento saudável dos filhotes enquanto ainda está no útero. Um ômega rogue gestante não tem o mesmo acesso a essas necessidades alimentícias que um ômega que faz parte de uma alcateia tem, e essa deficiência alimentar afeta tanto a saúde dos filhotes quanto a sua própria. Quando enfrentando esse tipo de deficiência, o organismo utiliza o que está a seu alcance para manter os filhotes vivos, o que significa que o corpo usa de suas próprias forças para alimentá-los. O organismo tira a proteína de seus próprios músculos, tira os minérios de seus ossos para garantir o crescimento dos filhotes. Sem ter como repor as proteínas e minérios, o ômega rogue enfraquece e adoece rapidamente. Por isso, muitos ômegas rogues morrem antes de dar à luz ou então, comem os próprios filhotes assim que eles nascem.

O beta aninhou a filhote em seu peito, a fazendo parar de chorar, e voltou a falar:

— Na Gravidez Imaginária, os sintomas são um pouco diferentes entre ômegas rogues e ômegas de alcateia. Os ômegas rogues enfraquecem até seus corpos não aguentarem mais, já omegas de alcateia, que têm acesso à comida e água com facilidade, exibem mais sinais psicológicos enquanto os físicos são mais silenciosos. O excesso de produção de hormônios de gravidez em um ômega que não carrega nada em seu útero, causa vários tipos de doenças degenerativas em seu sistema reprodutor, levando o ômega à morte. O que está acontecendo com Baekhyun é um pouco mais complicado que isso. Você o induziu a uma Gravidez Imaginária, mas não completamente. A estimulação dos tetos dos ômegas para a amamentação é algo que é até comum em algumas alcateias que possuem filhotes órfãos, e não é considerado como uma Gravidez Imaginária, porque esses ômegas tem fácil acesso a uma alimentação rica em minérios e proteínas. O que está acontecendo aqui é exatamente isso, só que Baekhyun é um rogue, ele não tem fácil acesso a comida e, por conta disso, sua saúde já é consideravelmente mais frágil que a de um ômega normal. Ao estimulá-lo à produção de leite, você está fazendo o organismo dele pegar o pouco que ele tem para alimentar seu filhote. O organismo dele está usando a proteína de seus próprios músculos e os minérios de seus próprios ossos para a fabricação desse leite, pode se dizer que Baekhyun está sendo comido de dentro para fora.

Chanyeol não conseguiu evitar de sentir todos os seus músculos enrijecerem. Ele estava matando aquele ômega da forma mais lenta que existia. Ainda um pouco atônito, ele assistiu o beta passar a mão nos pelos do ômega e, sem muito esforço, arrancar um punhado de pelo.

— Isso aqui já é um sinal de que seu organismo não tem mais minérios sobrando para o produção de pelos. Em breve, seus ossos vão começar a quebrar com mínimo esforço e seu coração vai parar de bater pela falta de proteína nos músculos.

"O que eu faço? Como posso reverter isso?" Chanyeol estava desesperado, ele não podia deixar aquele ômega morrer. O beta sorriu tristemente para ele.

— Tem uma mistura na minha cabana que, se ingerida, pode ajudá-lo a recuperar suas forças, mas tudo dependerá da resposta do organismo dele.

"Eu vou buscar, só me dizer onde está." Chanyeol ficou em pé em um pulo, pronto para sair do esconderijo.

— Não, Jungkook vai buscá-lo, eu tenho outra tarefa para você. — O Beta o encarou sério. — Você vai caçar, vai trazer o máximo de carne que você puder para ajudá-lo a repor toda proteína e minerais que ele precisa. Também vai trazer água, Baekhyun já está no primeiro estágio de desidratação, se continuar assim, é o que vai matá-lo.

Apesar de se sentir incomodado em estar recebendo ordens de um beta, ele sabia que naquela situação ele não tinha local de fala.

O beta assistiu o alfa sair da fenda sem dizer mais nada. 

Suspirando, ele apenas fez um sinal para o alfa mais jovem, que ainda aguardava instruções do lado de fora, e o mesmo rapidamente saiu correndo dali, indo em direção à alcateia deles.

O Beta encarou o ômega inconsciente ao seu lado, sua respiração era fraca e a saliva já estava seca no canto de sua boca.

— A vida não tem sido muito misericordiosa com você, não é filhote? — Com sua mão livre, ele acariciou os pêlos atrás da orelha do ômega, seu gesto fez com que uma grande quantidade ficasse presa entre seus dedos.

Um choro alto vindo do filhote lhe despertou de seus pensamentos. O filhote agora se mexia desesperadamente em sua mão, como se tentasse se livrar do aperto do beta.

Gentilmente, o curandeiro colocou o filhote próximo da barriga do ômega e esse rapidamente grudou em um de seus tetos. Assistir o filhote se alimentando no ômega inconsciente trouxe uma triste risada aos lábios do beta.

— Onde você foi se meter, jovem Baekhyun?

Pelos próximos minutos, ele apenas observou atentamente aos sinais fisiológicos do ômega, garantindo que o mesmo se mantivesse estável até a volta de Jungkook com a mistura.

Quando o jovem alfa retornou, entregou o embrulho de folhas ao curandeiro, dentro do embrulho estava a mistura que normalmente era usada em casos urgentes, semelhantes ao de Baekhyun, dentro da alcateia deles. A mistura continha fígado de cavalo selvagem, uma pequena quantidade de fígado de urso, filé de salmão e mel, tudo triturado e misturado, formando uma mistura pastosa rica em minerais, proteínas e vitaminas.

Com ajuda de Jungkook, que segurou a cabeça do ômega para cima, o beta pegou um pouco da mistura e, pelo canto da boca, colocou-a no fundo da garganta dele, ativando os seus reflexos que rapidamente engoliu tudo.

— Pronto, agora Baekhyun está por conta própria. — O curandeiro fechou o embrulho de folhas e o deixou ao lado do ômega.

— Yoongi, Namjoon requisitou sua presença na aldeia. — Jungkook o informou assim que saiu de dentro da fenda, e recebeu um aceno positivo do beta.

— Certo. — Ele se ajoelhou ao lado de Baekhyun. — Tudo depende de você agora, Baekhyun, tenho fé que você sairá dessa. — Olhando de relance, ele notou o filhote dormindo tranquilamente, aconchegado contra o ômega. — Só prometa a si mesmo que não se apegará, ou será mais doloroso do que imagina. — Mantendo sua mão acima da cabeça do ômega por mais alguns segundos, ele se levantou e deixou-o para trás.

Enquanto saiam da fenda, o curandeiro e o jovem alfa se encontraram com o alfa que voltava de sua caçada, ele carregava uma vasilha improvisada de pedra, cheia de água, entre suas mandíbulas.

— Deixei a mistura dentro da fenda, preciso que se responsabilize em dar um pouco dela uma vez por dia para ele. Precisa dar para ele até que acabe. — O curandeiro informou, recebendo um leve aceno do alfa. — A água precisa ser dada a ele pelo menos três vezes ao dia e a caça deve ser guardada para quando ele despertar e deve ser comida com a mistura. Se caso ele piorar de alguma forma, me contate e não deixe o lado dele.

"E como eu faço isso?"

— Uive, vou saber que é você. Até lá, boa sorte e espero que você e seu filhote voltem a salvo para sua alcatéia. — E com aquelas últimas palavras, o beta e o jovem alfa tomaram a forma de lobos e, rapidamente, deixaram o local.

Chanyeol voltou para dentro da fenda, o ômega estava no mesmo local onde havia o deixado, e sua filhote dormia ao seu lado. Deixando a vasilha no chão, Chanyeol tomou sua forma humana pela primeira vez em dias, ele conseguia ouvir cada uma de suas juntas estalar a cada movimento que ele fazia. Após um breve alongamento, ele pegou a vasilha do chão e se aproximou do ômega inconsciente.

Sentando próximo à sua cabeça, Chanyeol a deitou em seu colo e, inclinando ela para cima, começou a despejar a água pelo canto da boca, lentamente para não afogá-lo por acidente. Contudo, essa ação trouxe fortes lembranças para o alfa, ele se lembrava nitidamente de ter que fazer isso enquanto sua ômega dava luz ao seus filhotes, pois ela não tinha forças para tomar água por conta própria.

Ele fez o máximo possível para manter aqueles pensamentos longe, não apenas por causarem uma enorme dor em seu peito, mas porque a situação em que ele estava não se comparava aos momentos que passou com sua companheira. Ele só precisava que aquele ômega sobrevivesse para que sua filhote chegasse em uma condição estável na alcateia.

Ele conseguia sentir a movimentação da garganta dele, o que significava que pelo menos não estava se afogando.

Uma vez que a vasilha estava vazia, ele deixou a cabeça do ômega cair em seu colo e colocou a vasilha de lado. Os pelos negros dele estavam grudados por todo seu corpo, o que fez o alfa soltar um xingamento em voz alta.

O ômega permaneceu imóvel, sua respiração ainda estava fraca, mas parecia um pouco mais estável, como se realmente estivesse em um sono profundo. Sua filhote também continuava dormindo, porém, agora parecia estar ainda mais aconchegada contra o ômega.

Seu olhar ficou fixo nela, era engraçado o fato de que ela não havia puxado o tom de caramelo de sua mãe e nem o branco dele. O tom era exatamente o mesmo que o da mãe de Chanyeol, um castanho escuro que, se posto contra o sol, quase parecia vermelho. Isso imediatamente levou seus pensamentos até sua família na alcatéia, ele queria saber se eles ao menos haviam sobrevivido.

O ataque fora tão repentino e violento, que ele não se lembrava de ter visto ninguém além dos intrusos antes de ser jogado do penhasco. Ele não tinha como saber o que resultou do ataque e isso o frustrava.

Sua família havia sobrevivido? Quantos eram os sobreviventes? Eles conseguiram expulsar os intrusos ou estavam sob o comando deles? Céus, ele ao menos tinha uma alcatéia para onde voltar?

Ele balançou a cabeça, aqueles pensamentos o faziam arrepiar e a parte de trás de seus olhos arder. Colocando a cabeça do ômega de lado, ele se levantou e voltou a tomar sua forma lupina. Deixando os dois para trás, ele se sentou na entrada da fenda para ficar em alerta e impedir que os pensamentos voltassem a atordoá-lo.

Ele ainda teria que sair para buscar água para o ômega mais duas vezes antes de anoitecer, e por mais que isso o aborrecesse, o manteria ocupado o suficiente para que ele não ficasse sozinho com seus pensamentos e lembranças.

Enquanto assistia a neve cair do lado de fora, a única coisa que se passava na cabeça do alfa era que aquele seria um longo inverno.

* * *

A tempestade estava impiedosa. 

O vento quase chegava a empurrar o alfa, um lobo gigante de quase duzentos quilos, para trás, dificultando sua caminhada de volta para o esconderijo.

Faz três dias desde que o beta os visitara e o ômega continuava inconsciente. Chanyeol andava extremamente ocupado desde então, além de ter que buscar água para o ômega três vezes ao dia e ficar virando-o constantemente, ele também precisava ficar atento para quando sua filhote decidia sair caminhando pela fenda. Ela havia aberto os olhos pela primeira vez há dois dias e parecia três vezes mais ativa por conta disso, e Chanyeol sentia vontade de chorar toda vez que olhava para ela, pois ela tinha os mesmos olhos que sua falecida ômega.

Chanyeol também não dormia há três dias, com o ômega inconsciente, ele não podia dar brecha na segurança deles. Enquanto fazia suas curtas rondas diárias, ele já havia pego duas raposas rondando o esconderijo deles nos dias anteriores, por sorte, não havia sinal de nenhum outro predador maior. As raposas, é claro, se tornaram parte do monte de caça que ele estava guardando para quando o ômega acordasse. 

E falando nesse monte, enquanto ele fazia a ronda pela manhã, ele pretendia apenas dar uma olhada no monte e voltar para a fenda, já que a tempestade de neve, que havia começado durante a noite, estava mais forte do que ele imaginava.

Seria muito fácil para o alfa ficar preso na neve ou para a neve cobrir totalmente a entrada do esconderijo, se ele demorasse demais. No entanto, ao chegar no lugar onde havia escondido as caças, notou que elas haviam sido mexidas e algumas haviam sido roubadas. Ele teve sorte que os ladrões não levaram tudo, e não podendo mais arriscar deixá-las ali, ele as estava trazendo consigo para o esconderijo. Como ele não havia caçado nada muito grande, apenas as raposas e outras criaturas menores, como coelhos, levar tudo na boca não era difícil.

A dificuldade, no entanto, vinha do fato dele estar exausto devido a falta de sono e a fome. Ele havia comido uma das lebres antes de voltar para o esconderijo, mas ainda assim não era o suficiente para seu organismo. Seu cansaço tornava aquela tempestade duas vezes mais difícil de se enfrentar.

Por sorte, ele já estava próximo o suficiente para ver que a entrada estava quase completamente coberta pela neve. Usando o último boost de energia que ainda lhe restava, ele correu em direção à entrada, atravessando a neve que chegava na altura de seu peito como se não fosse nada.

Uma vez dentro do esconderijo, o alfa soltou as caças no chão e arfou, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Ele conseguia sentir suas pernas bambearem devido a exaustão e o ar gelado queimarem suas narinas e pulmões quando ele inspirava com força. Olhando ao seu redor, ele notou que o ômega não estava mais deitado onde o havia deixado naquela manhã e, para sua surpresa, o mesmo estava sentado em suas patas traseiras um pouco mais ao fundo da fenda, com a filhote dando seu melhor para correr ao seu redor.

O ômega certamente estava muito mais magro desde a primeira vez que o viu, haviam muito mais falhas em seu pêlo do que seria considerado normal. Seus olhos azuis o encaravam com um certo nível de curiosidade e seu rabo abanava, como se ele estivesse aliviado em ver o alfa.

Chanyeol sacudiu toda neve que cobria seu corpo antes de se dirigir até ele.

"Já era hora." É tudo que Chanyeol diz enquanto caminhava até onde ele havia deixado a mistura, jogando-a em cima do monte de caça. "Coma tudo."

O ômega não respondeu, apenas abaixou as orelhas e se levantou, com certa dificuldade, ele caminhou em direção ao monte com passos bambos. Ele e o alfa se cruzaram enquanto o maior ia em direção a sua filhote. Deitando-se ao fundo da fenda, Chanyeol a trouxe para perto de si, para dar o banho diário nela enquanto o som do ômega se alimentando ecoava por toda a fenda.

Baekhyun não entendia o que estava acontecendo, em um momento ele estava pedindo para o alfa ajudá-lo a se mexer e, no outro, despertava com uma enorme vontade de se aliviar, completamente sozinho na fenda com a filhote. Nenhum sinal do alfa em lugar nenhum.

Nem mesmo quando saiu da fenda e voltou, não conseguia sentir a presença do alfa em lugar nenhum e, por um segundo, ele temeu que ou ele havia sido morto ou havia abandonado ele com a filhote.

Nenhuma das opções fazia muito sentido em sua cabeça, não pareciam coisas que o alfa faria ou deixaria acontecer consigo, mas o ômega não conseguia chegar a outra resposta. Ele não sabia a quanto tempo estava dormindo, mas com certeza era tempo o suficiente para seu corpo ter passado por grandes mudanças. 

Baekhyun claramente se sentia mais fraco, seus músculos não estavam mais doloridos, porém, ele mal conseguia ficar de pé, caminhar era um sacrifício. Seus ferimentos da briga com o puma finalmente haviam cicatrizado. Ele também havia notado uma enorme quantidade de seus pelos espalhados pela fenda, as falhas em seu corpo eram enormes e ele não entendia como tudo aquilo havia acontecido.

Todavia, quando o alfa entrou abruptamente na fenda, jogando neve para todo o lado, tudo o que ele conseguiu sentir era alívio. Ele não estava morto e muito menos havia decidido abandonar sua filhote. Baekhyun apenas não entendia a quantidade de caça que o alfa trazia consigo e muito menos que elas eram para ele.

Apesar de tudo, o ômega não queria desafiar o alfa, muito menos questioná-lo, sem mencionar que seu estômago queimava em fome. 

No fim, ele não comeu tudo, resolveu deixar um coelho e uma raposa para o alfa. Baekhyun sabia que o outro não estava nas melhores condições, e ter os dois fracos daquele jeito apenas aumentaria o risco para os três. Porém, ele comeu a mistura estranha dentro das folhagens que o alfa havia jogado para si, ele nunca havia comido aquilo antes, mas o gosto lhe era familiar por algum motivo.

Ao terminar sua refeição, sentiu algo em seu rabo e, ao se virar, notou que a filhote brincava com o mesmo. Quando acordou, Baekhyun estava mais que surpreso ao ver que a filhote finalmente havia aberto os olhos, ela estava muito mais agitada do que ele lembrava e, apesar de seus passos e corridinhas ainda serem bem desastrados, ela estava mais rápida, o que era um perigo caso ela sumisse de sua vista. Foi muito difícil mantê-la dentro da fenda enquanto ele saia para se aliviar.

Olhando em direção ao alfa, ele notou que o mesmo havia caído no sono, o que tinha facilitado a fuga da filhote até Baekhyun. O ômega pegou a filhote e a levou de volta para perto do alfa, voltou para entrada apenas para cobrir as caças que restaram com neve. A tempestade do lado de fora não parecia que ia parar tão cedo, logo a fenda seria coberta por completa e eles ficariam presos no escuro por um certo tempo.

A ideia de acender uma fogueira passou pela mente de Baekhyun, mas eles corriam o risco da filhote tentar se aventurar nas chamas enquanto eles dormiam. Decidindo contra, Baekhyun imitou o alfa e deitou atravessado na fenda, não para evitar que predadores tentassem entrar, mas sim para impedir que a filhote fosse aonde não devia. Ela já havia se alimentado mais cedo, então, não ficaria com fome tão cedo, isso permitiu que ele deitasse de frente para a entrada, mantendo o alfa e a filhote atrás de si.

Ele queria permitir que o alfa descansasse o suficiente para que acordasse em condições melhores, e por isso montaria guarda até ele acordar. Por vários minutos, a filhote tentou subir em cima dele, sem muito sucesso e, após soltar alguns lamúrios de frustração, também acabou caindo no sono aconchegada contra as costas dele.

Em silêncio, Baekhyun assistiu a tempestade que soprava furiosa do lado de fora e a neve, que lentamente se acumulava na entrada, até finalmente a cobrir por inteiro. Deixando-os em completa escuridão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic betada por @Baekkkiejagi
> 
> Estão gostando da história? Cometem o que acharam!


	4. Dogias e Alrans

O barulho de neve sendo remexida me acordou pela segunda vez naquele dia. Com os olhos entreabertos, observei Chanyeol quase cair enquanto tentava entrar na fenda, tendo que passar por cima do monte de neve na entrada. Já fazia alguns dias que estávamos "presos" ali devido a tempestade, a neve estava muito alta do lado de fora, mesmo que a temporal tivesse acabado há dois dias.

Só pelo cheiro que emanava do alfa, eu sabia que ele ainda estava irritado com a discussão que tivemos ontem. O espertalhão queria me manter preso dentro da fenda e que eu deixasse que ele fizesse tudo sozinho, tanto caçar quanto manter a guarda e buscar água. Não foi fácil convencê-lo a me deixar ajudá-lo, quase perdi uma orelha nessa tentativa, mas, afinal, eu não era o único que precisava me recuperar. Um alfa fraco e debilitado durante — o que eu previa ser —, uma longa jornada, não serviria para nada. Ele não só se colocaria em perigo, como o seu filhote também.

Falando na pequena, ela parecia mais forte e ativa a cada dia que passava, impedí-la de ir para o lado de fora ficava cada vez mais difícil. Eu conseguia sentir sua pequena fonte de calor próxima ao meu tórax, eu já aprendi todas as suas manias, sabia que não demoraria até que ela acordasse querendo brincar. Contudo, Chanyeol não gostava quando eu brincava com ela, ele queria limitar ao máximo o meu contato a apenas ser uma fonte de alimentação para ela.

Eu entendia seu comportamento, achava irritante, porém, estava ciente da sua necessidade. Eu era apenas alguém momentâneo na vida dela, fazendo o papel que deveria estar sendo feito por sua mãe ou pelo outro pai. Quanto menos ela se apegasse a mim, mais fácil seria quando eu os deixasse em sua alcatéia. Ainda assim, não conseguia resistir ao choro dela e aproveitava para brincar um pouco com ela quando ele não estava.

Em comparação a quando acordei daquele longo sono, eu me sentia muito melhor. Meu pelo parava de cair aos poucos, meu sono estava regulado como nunca esteve e eu tinha energia o suficiente para correr por uns dois dias seguidos. Graças a ajuda do alfa, eu comia com muito mais frequência do que costumava antes de conhecê-los e, de certo modo, sou agradecido a ele por isso.

"Você vai comer ou prefere ficar aí encarando o nada?" A voz dele me despertou e notei que ele me encarava do outro lado da fenda, com uns três coelhos mortos no chão à sua frente.

"Pode ficar, vou pegar algo para comer eu mesmo." Disse, me levantando. Pude sentir a sua irritação imediatamente após dizer aquilo. "Você precisa de tanta energia quanto eu, achei que já tivéssemos discutido sobre isso ontem?"

"Se demorar mais de uma hora, eu vou atrás de você." Ele rosnou em aviso e eu quase consegui ver o meu cérebro de tão forte que rolei os olhos.

"Acho que preciso deixar isso ainda mais claro," eu suspirei e me virei de frente para ele, "eu não vou fugir. Não importa se você não confia em mim, mas acredite nisso. Meu objetivo é levar você e a filhote de volta para a alcatéia de vocês."

"Você já disse isso antes," o alfa rosnou, se levantando também, "mas o que você precisa, realmente, é deixar claro o porquê. Que tal começar por aí, hm?"

"Você tem um claro problema de memória, Chanyeol." Ele rosnou mais alto. "Eu estou fazendo isso porque eu posso. Eu conheço toda essa região e outras, eu sei como guiá-los e, por isso, eu posso ajudá-los."

Ele bufou ao ouvir as minhas palavras, mas eu continuei antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

"Você já viu um ataque de ômegas rogues, Chanyeol?" Ele permaneceu em silêncio. "Pois eu sim, milhares de vezes, para falar a verdade. E em todas elas eu tentei ajudar a impedi-los e, infelizmente, não podemos ganhar o tempo todo. Você nunca viu a frieza no olhar de um ômega antes dele matar um filhote que não é dele, seja por ele ser muito fraco ou, simplesmente, porque ele não consegue fazê-lo parar de chorar. Você nunca ouviu um ômega chorar, por dias, após ter o seu filhote morto ou sequestrado. Eu já presenciei tudo isso e muito mais, Chanyeol."

Minhas palavras o fizeram parar de rosnar e virar o rosto, não querendo me encarar mais.

"Por que eu tento parar outros rogues sendo um rogue eu mesmo? Foi o que o líder dos Dogia me perguntou também." Eu me acalmei um pouco e voltei a me sentar. "Porque eu também fui uma vitima, ou você acha que todo rogue é rogue porque quer ser um? Eu fui separado de minha alcatéia quando ainda era muito novo, praticamente um recém-nascido. Fui criado por um rogue jovem, que me salvou depois de outros mais velhos tentarem me matar por ser fraco. Ele me criou como um verdadeiro pai e sou o que sou hoje graças a ele. Foi meu pai quem me ensinou a sempre impedir os rogues quando dada a oportunidade, para quebrarmos o ciclo. Filhotes sequestrados, quando não são mortos, acabam virando alfas e ômegas-rogues, que voltam a atacar alcateias, criando, assim, mais e mais rogues, é um ciclo vicioso. Eu assisti meu pai envelhecer e enlouquecer aos poucos, tornando-se aquilo que ele mesmo tentava parar." Eu parei, engolindo em seco o gosto amargo daquela lembrança. "Eu ajudo porque sou jovem, ainda estou são, porque eu posso ajudar. Você é um alfa, muito longe de seu território, sozinho e com um filhote praticamente recém-nascido. Você é um alvo muito fácil, por mais que ache o contrário. Não tinha como ignorar vocês. Será que agora ficou claro o suficiente?"

O alfa permaneceu em silêncio, se recusando a me encarar, ele voltou a farejar o que seria o seu jantar, me ignorando.

Suspirei, apesar de seu comportamento, agora sabia que ele me entendia. E assim, sai da fenda, indo atrás do meu jantar.

* * *

"Partiremos hoje." Chanyeol disse uma manhã, após voltar de uma ronda. 

"Tem certeza?" Questionei tentando manter a filhote no lugar. Ela havia passado a manhã inteira agitada, seja chorando sem um motivo claro ou correndo de um lado para o outro. Não entendia como um serzinho tão pequeno podia ter tanta energia para gastar.

"A neve baixou consideravelmente de ontem para hoje. Se quisermos chegar lá rapidamente, não há momento melhor para sairmos daqui." Seus olhos foram direto para a filhote, que mordia minhas patas tentando se livrar de mim. Sorte minha que os dentes dela não haviam começado a crescer ainda. "Ela ainda está agitada?"

"Não parou um segundo desde que acordou." Me levantei, deixando que ela corresse em direção ao seu pai. "Então, o que estamos esperando? Vamos." Passei por ele, que cumprimentava sua filhote, indo em direção à saída da fenda.

Minha relação com Chanyeol havia melhorado muito desde a nossa última discussão, não éramos amigos, contudo, ele não me ameaçava mais e falava comigo como um lobo normal. Parecia que, finalmente, ele havia entendido que tínhamos o mesmo objetivo.

Pisando do lado fora, percebi que Chanyeol tinha razão, a neve agora batia em meus cotovelos, o que era significativamente mais baixa que antes, o bastante para que conseguíssemos começar a jornada. Ouvi os passos de Chanyeol na neve atrás de mim seguidos de outros, olhando para trás, notei que a filhote tentava andar na neve sob o olhar atento do alfa, mas por ela ser tão pequena, tudo o que eu conseguia ver era um buraco na neve que crescia gradativamente.

"Como faremos para levá-la?" Chanyeol me perguntou, sem tirar os olhos dela.

"Pelo cangote?" Sugeri, arrancando um suspiro dele.

"Acho que não temos outra escolha." Instantaneamente, após ele dizer isso, a filhote começou a chorar, provavelmente cansada de andar na neve. Chanyeol a pegou e ficou ao meu lado. "Então, em que direção vamos?"

"Você nunca me disse onde fica a sua alcatéia." Inclinei a cabeça para o lado, fazendo o alfa rolar os olhos.

"Acima da nascente do rio Meradar" Ouvir aquilo me fez arregalar os olhos.

"E como vocês chegaram aqui?" Eu estava incrédulo. "A nascente fica ao norte, nós estamos na foz do rio. Isso são semanas de viagem."

"Te respondo essa pergunta em um outro momento." Ele passou por mim com a filhote presa em sua boca. "Em que direção vamos? 

Apenas suspirei, sabia que não conseguiria respostas dele agora.

"Teremos que contornar o território dos Dogia e seguir por um Estreito de Rogues. É arriscado, mas é a nossa única escolha." Comecei a caminhar à sua frente, indo na direção norte. "As chances de encontrarmos rogues no caminho são muito altas, então, preciso que você mantenha toda sua atenção na filhote enquanto eu me foco no nosso caminho." 

Um choramingo da bebê foi a resposta que eu precisava.

Seguimos nosso caminho em silêncio, mas não em completo silêncio, várias vezes a filhote chorava e Chanyeol precisava soltá-la para que ela pudesse andar um pouco. Infelizmente, isso nos atrasaria muito, pois não podíamos tirar nossa atenção dela nem por um segundo. Eu precisava pensar em algum jeito de melhorar aquela situação, não só pelo fato do desconforto dela, mas também pelo desconforto que aquilo também causava no alfa.

Levamos cerca de algumas horas para contornarmos o rochedo onde Chanyeol havia feito o esconderijo, teríamos o feito mais rápido se não tivéssemos que fazer, pelo menos, seis pausas por conta da filhote. E ela nem estava com fome ainda. Minhas viagens pelo continente normalmente não demoravam muito, essa é primeira vez que viajo acompanhado, então, preciso me adaptar à necessidade da filhote. Preciso pensar em uma rotina que atenda as necessidades dela ao mesmo tempo que nos ajude a manter um ritmo constante. 

Não quero precisar levar 6 meses para chegar à alcatéia deles. Um filhote não pode crescer em um ambiente inconstante, ou será difícil para ela se adaptar a conviver em grupo.

“Baekhyun.” Sou desperto de meus pensamentos pela voz do alfa. Olhando para trás, percebo que ele havia para novamente, a filhote mais uma vez brincava na neve.

“Não faz nem uma hora desde a última vez em que paramos.” Suspirei me aproximando um pouco, ficando de olho nela. Chanyeol abria e fechava a boca em um exercício, incomodado por ter que carregar a filhote na boca.

“Ela está mais agitada, deve estar começando a ficar com fome.” Ele respondeu.

“Precisamos de um local para fazer isso, estamos próximos da fronteira dos Dogia, talvez, eles deixem a gente entrar para fazer isso em segurança.” Me sentei de frente para ele, olhando ao meu redor, mas não havia sinal algum dos alfas de Dogia.

“Acha mesmo que eles vão nos permitir entrar?” Questionou o alfa, que tinha o olhar fixo na filhote, ela rolava na neve como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais divertida do mundo. E, talvez, realmente fosse para o pequeno mundinho dela.

“Não custa nada pedir, se não deixarem, a gente improvisa.” Desviei o meu olhar dela, observando ao nosso redor, especificamente, em direção ao território dos Dogias.

E foi quando eu vi.

Não muito longe de nós, percebi que outro lobo se aproximava, demorei alguns instantes para reconhecer a pelagem acastanhada do líder dos Dogia.

“Alfa Namjoon, há quanto tempo.” Rapidamente me levantei e me aproximei dele.

Desde que o conheci, sempre pensei que Namjoon era um dos maiores alfas que eu já tinha visto no centro oeste. Contudo, após passar dias convivendo com Chanyeol, Namjoon parecia ter diminuído consideravelmente de tamanho. Alfas do Norte eram simplesmente gigantes.

Namjoon é o alfa mais bondoso que já conheci, na primeira vez que os ajudei contra um ataque de rogues, foi ele quem impediu que seus alfas também me atacassem. Desde então nós vivemos em uma espécie de "simbiose", eu ajudava os Dogias contra os ataques de rogues e Namjoon dividia os restos de suas caçadas comigo.

"Já faz um tempo, ômega Baekhyun." Ele parou a alguns metros à minha frente. Pude sentir que Chanyeol se colocou em alerta atrás de mim. "Sinto muito por não tê-lo visitado antes. Hoseok anda me mantendo ocupado."

"É compreensível que seu ômega grávido seja sua prioridade." Balancei a cabeça em concordância. "Mas o que o traz aqui?"

"Precisei deixar Hoseok aos cuidados de Yoongi. Jungkook avistou alguns rogues rondando nossas fronteiras, então, decidi eu mesmo fazer a patrulha. Preciso garantir que se mantenham afastados." Senti meu estômago afundar após ouvir aquilo.

Eu devia ter previsto que isso aconteceria, não só a presença da filhote de Chanyeol, mas a gravidez de Hoseok atraiu ainda mais rogues para essa área. Era certeza que eles atacariam a alcatéia assim que eles nascessem.

E se eles já estão rondando as fronteiras é porque não vai ser um ataque pequeno. Os Dogias, com certeza, precisariam de ajuda.

"Não vamos precisar de ajuda." A voz de Namjoon me interrompeu antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. "Temos um plano. Não deixarei que levem meus filhotes." Voltei a encarar o alfa que, como sempre, tinha um olhar bondoso sobre mim.

Namjoon soava determinado e, mesmo que eu soubesse mais, não queria destruir sua determinação. Infelizmente, já havia me comprometido a ajudar Chanyeol, e só podia torcer que eles fossem conseguir sobreviver ao ataque e que ainda exista uma alcatéia quando eu voltar.

"Não gaste seu tempo se preocupando conosco, Baekhyun. Yoongi me contou que agora você tem suas próprias responsabilidades." Ele lançou um rápido olhar sobre a minha cabeça, diretamente para o alfa atrás de mim. "Concentre-se apenas nisso. Ficaremos bem." Novamente, ele não me deu chance de argumentar, continuando sua linha de pensamento. "Falando em Yoongi, fico feliz de tê-los encontrado a tempo. Ele pediu que eu os entregasse isso." Só então percebi que ele carregava algo em sua boca.

Ele soltou o objeto sobre a neve entre nós e então notei o que era.

"Uma bolsa." Murmurei, encarando o objeto de pano à minha frente.

"Foi ele mesmo que fez. Yoongi achou que vocês fossem precisar de algo para carregar o filhote com vocês." Ele contou, me deixando sem palavras. Aquilo era exatamente o que precisávamos.

"É muita consideração da parte dele." O comentário de Chanyeol chamou a atenção de Namjoon.

"Há algo que possamos fazer para agradecer?" Perguntei, voltando minha atenção para ele.

"Yoongi conhece você muito bem, ômega. Ele me disse que você perguntaria isso." Namjoon riu. "Ele não aceita nada em troca, mas espera que o alfa e sua filhote voltem a sua alcateia e que você consiga encontrar o que procura."

"O que isso significa? Eu não estou procurando por nada." Meu questionamento arrancou outra risada do alfa.

"Yoongi é muito sábio e, por isso, se torna difícil entender o que ele fala, mas tenho fé de que um dia você compreenderá." E, com isso, ele se levantou, pronto para seguir seu caminho. "Desejo boa sorte à jornada de vocês e tomem cuidado. Rogues não perdoam."

* * *

“E então, todos nós entramos em formação atrás dele e BOOM!” O ômega pulou como se estivesse reencenando o momento que narrava. “Nós o derrubamos antes que ele percebesse o que estava acontecendo. Seus ômegas fugiram e ninguém nunca mais os viu de novo.” Sua voz estava carregada de orgulho por sua conquista.

Já faz alguns dias desde que deixamos os arredores do território dos Dogias, talvez algumas semanas. Na verdade, eu já nem sei mais quanto tempo se passou, desde então. Eu podia sentir a minha sanidade diminuindo a cada dia que se passa. As únicas coisas que estavam me mantendo são nessa viagem eram a minha filha e as histórias aleatórias de Baekhyun.

O lobo não havia parado de falar desde que partimos. Nos primeiros dias, irritava todos os nervos do meu corpo, mas agora sua voz não passava de um zumbido no meu ouvido e, de alguma forma, chegava a ser tranquilizador. Suas histórias e fatos aleatórios sobre outros animais me lembravam quem eu era e o que eu estava fazendo ali. A ansiedade que a situação dos Dogias me causou em relação a minha própria alcateia crescia a cada dia.

Mas o ômega me mantia são.

Ouvindo suas histórias eu conseguia ignorar a voz da ansiedade que gritava no fundo da minha mente e prestar atenção em suas palavras, aprendendo um pouco mais sobre suas motivações e seu passado.

“Oh, já estamos aqui.” Seu comentário chamou minha atenção. Voltei meu olhar para ele, que estava parado alguns passos à minha frente com suas costas voltada para mim.

“Onde?” Questionei, tentando ver o que tinha chamado sua atenção.

Não tinha nada de anormal à frente, apenas algumas árvores que me eram familiares, me lembravam algumas que cercavam o meu território. Aquela familiaridade causou um arrepio por todo o meu corpo.

“Por quanto tempo estamos andando?” Perguntei, não era possível que já tivéssemos chegado.

“Um mês, mais ou menos...” Ele continuou caminhando. “Mas eu não achei que chegaríamos no território dos Alrans tão cedo.”

Senti alívio ao ouvir aquilo, por algum motivo, o pensamento de termos chegado no meu território me aterrorizou.

O ômega continuou caminhando, como se ele não estivesse entrando no território de outra alcateia.

“Você tem certeza que pode ir simplesmente entrando ai?” Fui atrás dele, tentando me manter perto o suficiente para assustar qualquer alfa que estivesse planejando pular em cima de nós.

“Não se preocupe, não há mais ninguém aqui.” Sua resposta me fez hesitar.

“Como assim? O que você quer dizer com isso?” Assisti ele se sentar ao lado de uma das árvores, ele tinha um olhar triste enquanto encarava a árvore.

“Eu estava aqui quando eles foram massacrados.” Aquilo me fez parar instantaneamente.

Nós havíamos caminhado longe o suficiente para deixar o inverno do sul para trás e sermos recebidos pela brisa do verão do Norte, mas eu ainda conseguia sentir aquele frio me cercar.

“Sendo honesto, não havia nada que eu pudesse ter feito para ajudá-los, eles já estavam sob ataque quando eu cheguei aqui. Foi a primeira e única vez que vi alfas e ômegas rogues trabalhando juntos. Lembro de ter conseguido derrubar alguns ômegas, mas não foi o suficiente e eu tive que recuar ou acabaria morrendo com eles.” Eu podia sentir o arrependimento em sua voz. “Não sei se alguém conseguiu fugir, mas eu gosto de acreditar que sim. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, não deu nem tempo de tentar pedir ajuda para alguma outra alcatéia vizinha, pela manhã, já não tinha restado mais ninguém.”

Eu podia sentir meu coração batendo alto em meus ouvidos e minha visão começou a ficar embaçada. Eu só conseguia pensar em minha própria alcateia. Meu instinto era voltar para lá imediatamente, mas eu temia o que me encontraria quando chegasse, o pensamento de não ter uma alcateia me esperando lá me assombrava e, mesmo que tivesse, eu seria para sempre perseguido pelo pensamento de fracasso. Que tipo de líder eu era que não fui capaz de defender minha própria alcateia quando eles mais precisaram de mim? 

Aquele pensamento parecia estar deteriorando meu cérebro aos poucos.

“Chanyeol?” A voz de Baekhyun soava distante, ele provavelmente estava bem próximo de mim, mas eu não conseguia voltar para a realidade.

Um movimento em meu pescoço, no entanto, me acordou imediatamente. Eu não conseguia olhá-la, mas sabia que era a minha filhote. Minha respiração estava ofegante como se eu tivesse acabado de voltar de uma caçada, contudo, eu nem havia saído do lugar. Minha filha chorava copiosamente, alguma coisa a havia acordado e agora ela estava reclamando de fome.

“Hey, você está bem?” O ômega chamou minha atenção novamente, ele estava bem próximo e me encarava atentamente. Seus olhos azuis gélidos não expressavam nada além de preocupação. Eu não o respondi, não queria entregar a minha instabilidade pela minha voz. “Vamos, as ruínas da aldeia deles não estão muito longe daqui. Podemos passar essa noite lá.” Ele não insistiu e, apesar de sua clara preocupação, ele se virou, continuando a caminhar.

A ideia das ruínas me deixou desconfortável, mas eu já estava mais com vontade de continuar a nossa caminhada.

Segui Baekhyun território adentro. Por algum motivo, ali, era estranhamente silencioso, ou aquela sensação era apenas minha mente brincando comigo. Não demorou muito até que chegássemos lá e a vista à nossa frente fez o meu coração cair até o meu estômago.

Era exatamente o que Baekhyun disse, ruínas, apenas a carcaça do que um dia fora uma aldeia cheia de vida. Estruturas de cabanas caindo aos pedaços, deixados para apodrecer, conseguia perceber também alguns objetos espalhados pela clareira como baldes, cadeiras e até os restos de algumas mesas. Era menor do que eu imaginava, mas a disposição das cabanas era muito semelhante à minha aldeia. Me deu vontade de vomitar.

“Encontre um espaço para ficarmos, mas fique atento aos rogues, eles gostam de usar esse local como acampamento, às vezes." Baekhyun instruiu. “Eu vou dar uma volta pelo território para que não tenhamos nenhuma surpresa durante a noite.” Quando notei, o ômega já estava caminhando para longe.

Caminhando em direção aos destroços, tentei escolher um sem precisar prestar muita atenção a elas em si. Não queria encontrar mais nenhuma familiaridade naquele lugar. Optei pela última cabana, no fundo da clareira, ela era a única que tinha parte do teto ainda intacta e eu não podia arriscar que a filhote ficasse exposta ao sereno da noite.

Tomei cuidado antes de adentrar aquele espaço, rondei os destroços garantindo que nenhum rogue tivesse tido a mesma ideia que eu. Ela já não tinha mais paredes, apenas uma da lateral e parte da parede de trás era o que mantinha parte do teto em pé, me sentei lá dentro, tentando ficar confortável sobre toda aquela madeira apodrecida. Pelo menos era melhor que deitar na neve ou sobre pedras como vínhamos fazendo até então.

Deixei minha filha sair da bolsinha para que pudesse se alongar um pouco, mas não deixei que se afastasse muito de mim. Ela parecia estar procurando pelo ômega, mas ainda não havia nenhum sinal dele, eu sabia que não havia com o que me preocupar, ele parecia ter experiência em lutas, dificilmente precisaria da minha ajuda em uma situação assim.

Se passaram mais alguns minutos até que ele finalmente voltasse, o ômega não teve dificuldade em nos localizar e se aproximou com certa empolgação. Quando ele chegou perto o suficiente, notei que ele carregava um coelho em sua boca e pelo sangue que ainda escorria, deveria ter pego um pouco antes de chegar ali. Ele deixou o animal morto à minha frente antes de se aproximar da filhote que parecia extremamente contente em vê-lo.

“Achei que fosse querer comer alguma coisa. Você não parecia muito bem mais cedo.” Ele me respondeu antes que eu ao menos pudesse fazer a pergunta. Pegando a filhote pelo cangote, ele se deitou ao meu lado, mantendo uma certa distância entre nós e colocou a filhote próxima de sua barriga, de forma que ela ficasse cercada por ambos os lados.

Encarei a carcaça na minha frente, meu estômago ainda estava se revirando, não iria conseguir comer nada tão cedo. Apenas o afastei de leve com o meu focinho e deitei minha cabeça sobre minhas patas e mantendo minha atenção no lado de fora.

“Não estou com fome.” Ele não disse nada e o silêncio voltou a reinar ali.

Mas não por muito tempo, é claro.

“Apesar da história trágica desse lugar, ele ainda é o meu favorito.” Baekhyun logo começou a falar, eu sabia que ele iria falar de algo que me afetava, mas não o impedi de continuar.

“Esse é o mais perto que eu já cheguei de entrar na aldeia de uma alcatéia. Eu gosto de vir aqui e ficar imaginando como deveria ter sido antes do ataque, ômegas andando de um lado para o outro cuidando dos filhotes que correm para todos os lados e os alfas que…” Ele fez uma breve pausa, como se pensasse em como continuar. “Que carregam caças de um lado para o outro? Não sei ao certo qual é a função de cada um, mas imagino que seja algo assim. Enfim, é reconfortante pensar que, pelo menos, eles não morreram sozinhos quando tudo aconteceu e que viveram vidas felizes até então. Eu posso não entender como você se sente, estando tão longe da sua casa, mas posso imaginar.” Eu podia sentir seu olhar sobre mim, mas não me movi. “Garanto que não vai se sentir assim por muito mais tempo, estamos apenas a duas semanas de distância da nascente do rio, talvez, menos da fronteira do seu território. Logo você estará reunido com a sua alcatéia e sua filhote completamente segura.”

Honestamente, eu queria rir depois de ouvir aquilo, a saudade não era nem dez por cento do que eu estava sentindo, mas ele não sabia. Decidi ficar em silêncio e apenas aceitar sua tentativa de me reconfortar. Surpreendentemente, ele ficou em silêncio depois disso e o céu começou a escurecer do lado de fora. O silêncio perdurou tempo o suficiente para as estrelas aparecerem e isso começou a me incomodar, pois não estava com um pingo de sono.

“Você quase acertou.” As palavras simplesmente escorreram de mim antes que eu pudesse racionalizar aquela decisão de iniciar uma conversa com o ômega. “Mas alfas não ficam só carregando caças de um lado para o outro.”

“Bom, eu sei que eles também patrulham e caçam, mas todas essas atividades não se passam dentro da aldeia.” Sua resposta foi quase imediata, parecia que ele estava só esperando que eu começasse a falar. “O que vocês ficam fazendo dentro da aldeia?”

“Nada, para falar a verdade. Nós cuidamos da segurança e da alimentação da alcateia e os ômegas cuidam do resto.” Levantei a minha cabeça e o encarei, seus olhos estavam arregalados, como se ele estivesse muito surpreso por ouvir aquilo. “Eles lavam as roupas, cozinham as caças que nós trazemos e cuidam dos filhotes.” Complementei.

“Eu achava que as funções eram mais unificadas.” Ele soava confuso. “Os alfas não ajudam em mais nada dentro da aldeia?” Balancei a cabeça negativamente. “Os ômegas não acompanham nas caçadas?” Balancei a cabeça novamente. “Isso acabou de arruinar toda a minha crença em alcateias."

“Deve ser difícil alguém que não cresceu nesse meio compreender a posição de cada um, mas é algo que existe em toda alcateia.” Sua reação me fez rir um pouco.

“Mas você não acha um pouco injusto? Os ômegas ficam com a parte mais difícil.” Inclinei a cabeça para o lado, mais uma vez achando graça de seu comentário.

“Está dizendo que caçar e enfrentar rogues é fácil?”

“Para ser honesto, estou sim, Sr. Alfa.” Ele arrumou sua postura, suas orelhas levantaram dando um ar sério a ele, mas sua voz soava ao contrário. “Pensa comigo, caçar e lutar já está em nossos instintos, não é algo que você tem que aprender, apenas praticar. Eu cresci em uma situação em que isso é apenas o básico para a minha sobrevivência. Agora, lavar roupa e cozinhar não faz parte do instinto de ninguém, no meu caso, eu teria que aprender algo novo, algo que nunca foi uma real necessidade para a minha sobrevivência. Então, sim, eu acho injusto que vocês não precisem aprender a fazer essas coisas e ficam apenas com o básico.”

Dessa vez eu ri alto, o que pareceu deixar o ômega incrédulo.

“Você acha graça, mas eu estou falando sério…” E ele prosseguiu em tentar me convencer com seu ponto de vista.

Baekhyun falou pelo resto da noite, não desistindo do assunto até finalmente ceder ao cansaço e cair no sono. Eu não podia acreditar que ele tinha conseguido me fazer rir daquela forma, não lembrava da última que aquilo tinha acontecido. Era como se as nuvens em meus pensamentos tivessem se limpado, mesmo que momentaneamente.

E, então, meu estômago roncou e eu decidi que não podia deixar aquele coelho ser desperdiçado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic betada por Baekkkijagi
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado, comentem o que acharam!


	5. Marcas de Mordida

“Tem uma tempestade vindo.” Baekhyun disse, de repente, interrompendo a nossa caminhada para olhar o céu.

Segui seu olhar e concordei imediatamente com ele. As nuvens escuras já começavam a cobrir todo o céu e elas, certamente, não estavam por ali quando deixamos o território dos Alrans. Estávamos andando por apenas algumas horas e aquela tempestade parecia que ia começar a qualquer momento.

“Precisamos de um lugar para nos abrigar.” Declarei e Baekhyun balançou a cabeça, concordando.

“Tem uma antiga toca de urso por aqui, não acho que estejamos longe.” Ele inclinou a cabeça na direção em que seguíamos e voltou a caminhar. Fui logo atrás.

“E você tem certeza que não vai ter um urso esperando por nós lá?” Questionei, a toca de um urso não parece um lugar muito seguro, mas Baekhyun não parecia pensar o mesmo. Talvez ele já estivesse acostumado com esses tipos de encontro, para um lobo que caçava alces sozinho, um urso não seria nada.

“Tenho certeza, pode confiar.” Ele riu e acelerou o passo.

Fiquei em seu encalço para não perdê-lo de vista. Baekhyun era muito mais ágil do que aparentava e já aconteceu antes de eu me perder por não saber que caminho ele tomou. Sua pelagem se camuflava perfeitamente na sombra das árvores e isso era um problema na maioria das vezes. 

Caminhamos por entre as árvores por alguns minutos, Baekhyun mantinha sua atenção em tudo aos arredores, tentando avistar a dita toca e eu tentava acompanhá-lo. 

Infelizmente, eu estava certo, a chuva começou sem aviso algum, foi questão de minutos para que nós estivéssemos completamente encharcados.

“Certeza que você sabe onde fica essa toca?” O indaguei, contudo, o barulho da chuva estava forte demais e ele pareceu não me ouvir.

“Aqui!” Ele gritou apenas alguns minutos depois, virando bruscamente para a direita. Fiz o mesmo, mas quase escorreguei na lama, por sorte, não cai ou poderia ter machucado a filhote na queda. Sou grande demais para tentar as manobras de Baekhyun, e felizmente ele não pareceu notar a minha quase queda, correndo diretamente até a tal toca.

Foi quando vi para onde Baekhyun estava indo. Não muito a nossa frente havia uma cabana improvisada feita de barro, pedras e troncos de árvores, ela ficava na extremidade de uma clareira, entre duas enormes árvores. Ver aquilo me fez hesitar.

Eu não tinha tanta certeza que aquilo havia sido feito por um urso, era… humano demais.

“Entra, rápido!” Ele ordenou, parando na frente da construção.

“Baekhyun…” O olhei para a cabana e de volta para ele. “Tem certeza?”

“Anda logo, a filhote vai acabar ficando doente se passar mais tempo embaixo da chuva.” Ele foi rápido em me convencer.

Me chacoalhei rapidamente, tentando tirar o excesso de água antes de entrar. O chão estava molhado, mas pelo menos a água não parecia entrar pelo teto. A minha surpresa foi o tamanho daquele lugar, era muito menor do que aparentava por fora, eu mal conseguia me mexer ali dentro e Baekhyun não conseguiria entrar.

“Você vai ficar aí fora?" Perguntei, tirando a minha filha de dentro da bolsa, ela estava molhada e eu precisava secá-la antes que acabasse ficando doente como o ômega havia mencionado. 

“Sim, é só uma chuvinha, não vai me matar.” Ele disse lançando apenas um rápido olhar para mim. “E alguém precisa ficar de guarda, deve ter muitos rogues por aí também, procurando um lugar para se abrigar.” Eu apenas assenti ao ouvir aquilo, eu esperava que a presença de Baekhyun fosse o suficiente para manter eles longe. 

No entanto, parecia que estávamos sob uma enorme nuvem de azar.

“Olha só o que temos aqui.” Uma voz estranha soou em meio ao barulho da chuva e dos trovões que agora ribombavam nos céus.

Baekhyun se posicionou na minha frente de forma defensiva, tapando totalmente o meu campo de visão, eu não conseguia ver nada à sua frente além da lama e suas patas.

“Merda.” Pude ouvi-lo murmurar.

“Quanto tempo, Baekhyun. Estava começando a pensar que você está tentando nos evitar.” A voz do lobo era rouca e um tanto fina, muito incômoda aos ouvidos. “E por mais que seja um desprazer te ver, devo lembrá-lo que está invadindo nosso território, essa toca é nossa.”

“Território? Essa é uma região neutra, Woojin. Nada te pertence aqui.” Baekhyun rosnou. Ele pareceu muito incomodado com a afirmação do outro lobo.

“Se eu disse que é nosso, é porque é e ponto final.” O outro ômega rosnou de volta, acompanhado de outros lobos. 

Apesar de não conseguir ver nada, pude sentir o cheiro de pelo menos outros três lobos, todos ômegas, acompanhando o tal Woojin.

“O que é isso aí dentro?" O ômega da voz esganiçada perguntou, Baekhyun imediatamente se moveu como se tentasse me manter escondido ali, mas nesse rápido movimento, finalmente consegui ver o que ele estava tendo que enfrentar.

Quatro pares de olhos esverdeados brilhavam na escuridão da tempestade, olhando diretamente em nossa direção e pareciam famintos. Não conseguia ver os três mais atrás, mas conseguia ver perfeitamente o tal de Woojin, contudo, gostaria de ter permanecido ignorante.

O lobo tinha uma pelagem escura, mas por conta da chuva e da lama, duvido que realmente fosse. Sua figura era esquelética e tinha uma das pernas tortas, provavelmente por causa de algum ferimento antigo. Naquela escuridão, Woojin era verdadeiramente algo saído de dentro de um pesadelo de tão feio que era. E ele olhava diretamente para mim e para minha filhote, que só então percebi ter caminhado até a minha frente, como se quisesse ir para fora. Rapidamente a coloquei para trás, próxima da minha barriga, isso a fez resmungar um pouco, mas, felizmente, ela não chorou.

“Um alfa e um filhote, Baekhyun? Seria isso mais uma das suas tentativas de se juntar a nós?” O tom de Woojin era zombeteiro, porém, sua fala me chamou a atenção. O que ele quis dizer com isso?

“Eu não sou mais um filhote perdido, não me juntaria a monstros como vocês nem ameaçado de morte.” Era a primeira vez que ouvia Baekhyun soar realmente irritado e certamente não gostaria de ouvir outra vez.

“De qualquer forma, não queremos alguém tão fraco e horroroso como você em nosso grupo.” Pude ouvir um certo ressentimento em sua fala. “Contudo, tomaremos o alfa e o filhote. Obrigado por trazê-los direto até nós.”

“Eles estão comigo.” A voz de Baekhyun soou dois oitavos mais baixo, se assemelhando muito ao tom de alfa e aquilo me impressionou.

“Eu não perguntei.” O ômega zombou novamente e pareceu dar um passo para frente. “Além de que não vai ser difícil passar por cima de você, já que está sozinho, como sempre.” Woojin soltou uma gargalhada e os outros lobos o acompanharam.

Baekhyun não reagiu, pareceu fingir não ter ouvido as palavras do outro ômega.

“Não sai daí, não importa o que aconteça agora, não se afaste da sua filha.” Ele disse em um tom mais baixo, apenas para que eu ouvisse. Eu estava pronto para discordar quando ele começou a rosnar alto de forma ameaçadora, porém, não parecia rosnar para mim.

Foi então que percebi que os três ômegas começaram a se aproximar lentamente, Woojin vinha logo atrás. Baekhyun não esperou e imediatamente avançou em direção a eles. O que se seguiu foi um caos. 

Assim que os três lobos pularam em cima de Baekhyun, aquilo virou uma bagunça de pelos e lama. Os rosnados e ganidos eram tudo que se ouvia em meio a chuva, até mesmo os trovões haviam parado. Baekhyun estava em uma clara desvantagem. Eu conseguia ver que ele tentava imobilizar um dos ômegas, mas os outros três mordiam suas patas traseiras, identifiquei que Woojin o puxava pelo couro, ele claramente estava tentando feri-lo o suficiente para enfraquecê-lo, assim eles conseguiriam o derrubar mais facilmente.

A vontade de sair dali e arrancar a cabeça daqueles quatro era tentadora, mas Baekhyun provavelmente se viraria contra mim se eu deixasse minha filha sozinha. 

De qualquer forma, tentei ajudar como podia dali mesmo. Comecei a rosnar para distrair os ômegas, as distrações eram breves, mas eram o suficiente para que Baekhyun conseguisse feri-los da mesma forma. Contudo, não durou muito, ele logo foi imobilizado, Woojin pulou sobre ele e o agarrou pelo pescoço. O ganido de dor que Baekhyun soltou foi estridente e me fez levantar imediatamente, contudo, não sai dali, apesar de dois dos ômegas estarem distraídos ferindo Baek, o terceiro me encarava com atenção, esperando uma oportunidade para vir para cima. Eu não podia vacilar ali.

“É tão triste ver que você realmente achou que tinha alguma chance.” Woojin zombou soltando o pescoço de Baekhyun, mas ficando com o focinho perto o suficiente para impedi-lo de se mexer. “Acabou para você, filhote.”

Eu consegui ver os olhos de Baekhyun em meio a sujeira e escuridão, não conseguia ler seu olhar, apenas conseguia identificar seu cansaço. Baekhyun iria morrer ali se eu não fizesse algo, mas também não podia deixar a minha filhote para trás, muito menos levá-la comigo. Estava em um impasse.

Foi quando algo inesperado aconteceu, minha filha acordou e a primeira coisa que ela fez foi começar a chorar de fome. Isso foi o suficiente para distrair todos os ômegas ali, que levantaram suas cabeças para olharem para mim, e foi então que vi a coisa mais aterrorizante que um ômega poderia fazer.

Baekhyun se mexeu tão rápido que eu quase não vi o movimento, e logo estava grudado na mandíbula de Woojin, que imediatamente reagiu. Ganindo e se balançando violentamente, tentando se livrar da mordida de Baekhyun, entretanto, aquilo parecia um feito impossível, ele não o soltava por nada e até mesmo os outros ômegas se assustaram com a situação de seu líder e começaram a puxar Baekhyun pelas patas, tentando soltá-lo. 

Então, no que pareceu ser um súbito impulso de força, Baekhyun se livrou dos dois ômegas e jogou Woojin no chão, agora o imobilizando e ficando por cima dele. E antes que os ômegas pudessem voltar a pular sobre ele, em um único movimento, ele arrancou a mandíbula de Woojin. 

Os ômegas pararam na hora e Woojin ficou imovel no chão.

O silêncio de horror deles era ensurdecedor, os ômegas rapidamente deram meia-volta e correram para longe, deixando Baekhyun e o corpo sem vida de seu líder para trás.

O ômega permaneceu imóvel por alguns segundos, deixando a mandíbula, que ainda jazia entre seus dentes, cair no chão, e então começou a mancar em minha direção.

“Precisamos ir.” Sua voz soava fraca e seus movimentos eram muito lentos, ele mal conseguia colocar suas patas traseiras no chão.

“Para onde?” Eu perguntei incrédulo, agora pisando para fora da toca. “Você quase morreu, você precisa de ajuda, a última coisa que devemos fazer agora é continuar andando.”

“Mas não morri.” Foi sua resposta direta. “A briga chamou atenção, tem outros rogues vindo. Pegue a filhote e vamos sair daqui, rápido.”

Não fazia ideia de como ele sabia disso, mas não contestei mais, ele parecia cansado e, talvez, ainda tivesse adrenalina o suficiente em seu sistema para ele me atacar se continuasse aquela discussão. Peguei a minha filha, que ainda chorava, e a coloquei de volta na bolsa, não teria tempo para acalmá-la, pelo menos não ali. Me aproximei de Baekhyun e só então pude ver a extensão de seus ferimentos. 

Haviam marcas de mordida espalhadas por todo o seu corpo, principalmente em suas costas e se não fosse pela lama, seu pelo brilharia com o vermelho de seu sangue. Os ferimentos em suas patas traseiras pareciam ser os mais graves, eu conseguia ver com precisão onde os dentes dos ômegas perfuraram sua carne e algumas mordida quase chegaram a arrancar pedaço. Não havia jeito que ele fosse conseguir seguir viagem naquela condição.

“Você tem certeza? Não acho que você deva continuar.” Eu tentei mais uma vez, mas apenas recebi uma encarada feia. Decidi que deveria apenas ficar quieto.

Ele se virou e começou a caminhar, parecia estar seguindo a mesma direção que seguimos previamente. O enorme esforço que ele fazia era visível, me mantive perto dele, agora era muito fácil acompanhá-lo e aquilo era um péssimo sinal. Suas patas traseiras mal encostavam no chão e ele estava completamente sem fôlego, parecia estar prestes a colapsar a qualquer momento e eu precisava estar perto o suficiente para ajudá-lo quando isso acontecesse.

A chuva parecia que não ia diminuir tão cedo, Baekhyun precisou fazer uma pausa. Depois de dez minutos que começamos a caminhar, ele farejou um pouco o ar antes de se virar para mim.

“Estamos chegando perto do estreito de-” E então seus olhos rolaram para trás e ele caiu no chão com um baque molhado. 

Me aproximei dele imediatamente, por conta da quantidade de lama cobrindo o seu corpo, não dava para ver se ele estava respirando ou não, mas eu não podia simplesmente deixá-lo ali. Com certo esforço, consegui colocá-lo sobre minhas costas, contudo, agora não sabia para onde ir. Ele disse algo sobre um estreito antes de apagar, mas eu não fazia ideia a que ele se referia, não havia nada familiar à minha frente e nem nada que se parecesse com um “estreito”.

Continuei caminhando em frente, mas eu sabia que não chegaria longe com o ômega em minhas costas, precisava encontrar outro lugar para nos abrigar, pelo menos até que ele acordasse.

Não muito longe dali, à minha direita, notei uma enorme árvore de carvalho, certeza que havia um buraco ali em algum lugar. Árvores de Carvalho normalmente tem suas raízes usadas como tocas para coelhos, se a árvore fosse velha o suficiente, era quase certeza que havia uma enorme buraco embaixo dela. 

Corri em direção a árvore, com certo cuidado para não derrubar Baekhyun, e eu tinha razão, havia um enorme buraco nas raízes da árvore. Rapidamente larguei Baekhyun ali dentro e entrei logo atrás.

Foi difícil nos ajustar ali dentro, mas o buraco era maior que aquela cabana improvisada e serviria para passarmos o resto do dia, até que a chuva passasse. Deixei que a filhote saísse da bolsa e se alimentasse no ômega inconsciente, a sequei uma vez que ela estava satisfeita e ela logo voltou a dormir.

Eu precisava tratar os ferimentos de Baekhyun ou teríamos que ficar mais alguns dias parados esperando ele se recuperar, entretanto, não havia nada ali que eu pudesse usar para fazer isso. Precisaria esperar Baekhyun despertar por conta própria antes de deixá-los sozinhos para buscar os mantimentos certos.

E assim eu fiquei, assistindo a chuva do lado de fora, torcendo para que Baekhyun realmente acordasse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vou ser honesta, não ficou bom, ficou bem fraco na verdade, mas espero que vocês gostem.
> 
> O próximo irei postar até dia 15 de fevereiro!
> 
> Comentem o que acharam e até o próximo <3
> 
> Fanfic betada por @Baekkkiejagi


	6. Estreito dos Rogues

Foi difícil não pensar na minha alcatéia enquanto esperava Baekhyun despertar, pensamentos esses que sempre eram acompanhados da sensação de fracasso. Por muitas vezes, durante o percurso, eu pensei em desistir, aquela motivação que eu tinha para voltar já quase não existia mais. Pensamentos negativos ocupavam a minha mente o tempo todo, mas eu não podia ser egoísta, minha filha era totalmente dependente de mim e eu precisava colocar sua segurança em primeiro lugar. Era minha obrigação levá-la de volta e garantir a sua segurança.

Por isso, eu tentava manter a minha mente ocupada pensando somente nela.

Ela dormia toda encolhida próxima a barriga do ômega, era incrível o tanto que ela havia crescido desde o dia que acordamos nas margens daquele rio. Seu equilíbrio havia melhorado e muitas vezes precisamos correr atrás dela para que ela não se distanciasse muito, sua dieta parecia estar começando a mudar também, ela passava menos tempo mamando e as paradas haviam diminuído consideravelmente. Se seguisse nesse ritmo, ela provavelmente já vai estar comendo alimentos sólidos quando finalmente chegarmos, o que será um alívio porque também significa que ela estará totalmente independente de Baekhyun. A separação será bem mais fácil

“Chanyeol.” A voz de Baekhyun me assustou, olhando para trás, percebi que ele me encarava com os olhos semiabertos.

Não pude evitar de ficar aliviado, ele não havia morrido, afinal de contas.

“Você acordou.” Me virei completamente para encará-lo.

“Dormi demais de novo?” Ele perguntou, soando preocupado, pareceu tentar se mexer, mas rapidamente desistiu da ideia, provavelmente por conta da dor dos ferimentos.

“Não, apenas algumas horas.” Me levantei parcialmente. “Vou buscar algumas ervas para tratar dos seus ferimentos. Não tenho muito conhecimento a respeito disso, mas conheço algumas que podem ajudar com a dor.”

“Não.” Sua resposta soou como uma ordem, ou talvez fossem suas cordas vocais cansadas. “Se você me deixar aqui sozinho com a filhote, eu não vou conseguir protegê-la nessa condição. Seria o mesmo que abandoná-la aqui.”

Aquilo me fez hesitar.

“Não se preocupe, eles fecharão pela manhã.” Ele suspirou, mas eu balancei a cabeça.

“Não é só a questão deles fecharem ou não, se eles não forem limpos e tratados, você pode pegar uma infecção e adoecer, Baekhyun. Esses ferimentos irão te matar.” Ele ficou em silêncio. “E se você morrer, o que será de mim? Como vou levar a filhote de volta?”

“Eu não vou morrer!” Ele ergueu a voz, o que pareceu despertar a filhote, mas ela não chorou nem nada, apenas se aconchegou mais para perto do ômega. “Eu prometi que levaria vocês de volta e eu vou!”

Permaneci em silêncio, um pouco surpreso com a convicção na voz dele. Foi naquele exato momento que finalmente percebi o quão sério ele estava sobre nos levar de volta. Para ser honesto, até aquele momento, eu ainda não confiava muito nele. Indiferente do tempo que passamos juntos, das histórias que ele contava e de quantas vezes ele tentava me provar que tinha boas intenções. Era como ele mesmo disse, eu precisava tomar cuidado com rogues, a segurança da minha filha dependia disso. Por isso, sempre mantive um pé atrás em relação a ele.

Contudo, agora eu via seriedade do ômega, ele estava disposto a dar a sua vida para nos levar de volta.

E eu ainda não conseguia compreender a motivação que o levava a querer dar a vida pela segurança de estranhos, mas isso me fez ficar realmente a vontade na sua presença. Então, sem pensar duas vezes, voltei à minha forma humana e isso pareceu assustá-lo.

Me espreguicei um pouco, não estava acostumado a ficar tanto tempo na forma de lobo.

“O que você está fazendo?” Ele perguntou, seu tom estava baixo novamente.

— Vou tratar dos seus ferimentos. — Respondi me aproximando dele. — Preciso que volte a sua forma humana, seu pelo só vai dificultar tudo. — Ele me encarou hesitante. — Não se preocupe, vou ser rápido. Ainda temos mais chances comigo na forma humana do que você sozinho aqui.

Ele pareceu pensar um pouco antes de concordar com um leve aceno de cabeça. Logo, o lobo à minha frente desapareceu, dando lugar a um jovem muito menor do que esperava.

Eu nunca pensei muito a respeito da forma humana de rogues, nenhum deles jamais foi visto em sua forma humana, afinal, eles não tinham porque ficar nelas. Algumas pessoas até acreditam que eles não têm forma humana, sendo totalmente selvagens. Era fácil esquecer que todos fazemos parte de uma mesma espécie.

De qualquer forma, Baekhyun tinha uma silhueta totalmente diferente do que eu esperava para um rogue.

Eu não conseguia ver muitos detalhes de sua aparência devido a escuridão do buraco, mas pude perceber que ele era magro e esguio, mas não parecia ser muito alto, muito diferente da imagem que eu tinha para um ômega tão violento quanto ele. Seu cabelo úmido refletia um pouco da claridade que vinha de fora e dava para ver que ele era tão escuro quanto a sua pelagem, seus olhos azuis tinham o mesmo tom de azul gélido e brilhavam fracamente na escuridão.

Dava para perceber que ele usava roupas de couro de animais emendados uns nos outros, notei que suas calças haviam rasgado em diversas partes por conta das mordidas e isso deixa os ferimentos em suas pernas ainda mais definidos. Haviam diversos cortes e marcas de mordidas por toda extensão de suas pernas. Eu não sabia por onde começar.

Bom, até ver que um pedaço inteiro de sua coxa esquerda quase havia sido arrancado. Por conta da quantidade de sangue seco ao redor, eu não consegui ver a profundidade, e por isso não sabia se havia chegado no osso ou não. Porém, já dava para notar que uma inflamação havia começado, a coxa dele parecia bem mais inchada que a outra e esse era um claro sinal. Eu teria que dar prioridade para aquele ferimento.

— Eu não vou conseguir fazer muito aqui, mas você vai precisar de um tratamento mais preciso, pedirei para que Yixing te ajude quando chegarmos lá. — Comentei. _Se ele tiver sobrevivido, é claro._

Rasguei a calça dele para ter melhor acesso ao ferimento, tirei a filhote do meio das pernas de Baekhyun, a limpeza o causaria dor e não queria que ele acabasse chutando-a por acidente. A coloquei de lado, mas não muito longe de mim.

Tirei o casaco de pele que usava e o virei do avesso, o coloquei para fora para molhá-lo e facilitar a retirada do sangue seco, tomei cuidado para que ele não encostasse na lama, a última coisa que queria era levar mais sujeira para o ferimento. Eu parei brevemente antes de começar, temia que, ao retirar o sangue seco, eu causasse uma hemorragia, contudo, era um risco que eu precisava tomar.

— Se a dor ficar insuportável, me avise para que eu faça pequenas pausas, não quero torturar você. — Ele assentiu e respirou fundo.

E eu comecei.

Decidi passar ao redor primeiro antes de ir direto para o ferimento em si, limpei alguns superficiais e outros mais profundos, a dor não parecia incomodá-lo ainda. Eu podia sentir o calor que emanava da área inflamada e tive ainda mais certeza que aquela temperatura era anormal, Baekhyun certamente morreria por causa daquela inflamação se nada fosse feito.

— Qual a sua idade, Baekhyun? — Perguntei, queria tentar distraí-lo da dor quando começasse a limpar o ferimento. — Sabe, não quero estar colocando a vida de outro filhote nessa viagem. — Aquilo fez ele rir um pouco.

— Já sobrevivi a vinte e dois invernos, sr. Alfa. — Ele grunhiu um pouco quando passei o casaco na beirada do ferimento. — E você? Parece já ser um idoso. — Seu tom infantil arrancou uma risada de mim.

— Vivi apenas vinte e cinco invernos, filhote. — Brinquei, mas suspirei quando vi que teria que começar a esfregar direto no ferimento. — Isso vai doer muito, tente não gritar, tudo bem? — Sua respiração saiu tremida antes de ele assentir.

Segurei seu joelho para tentar manter a sua perna estável, aquela era a única região que não tinha feridas. E então comecei.

Os músculos de sua perna tencionaram imediatamente sob a minha mão e ele soltou um longo grunhido de dor. Continuei passando, ignorando sua respiração acelerada e choramingos, em algumas partes precisei pressionar com mais força o que fez com que uma de suas mãos agarrasse o meu ombro com força para evitar de gritar.

Parei rapidamente e olhei para ele, seu rosto brilhava, mas eu não sabia dizer se era por causa do suor ou das lágrimas.

— Quer que eu pare? — Perguntei, mas ele rapidamente negou com a cabeça.

— Só… termina logo, por favor. — Sua voz não era nada além de um murmúrio.

Suspirei ao ouvir aquilo e então continuei.

O aperto só ficava mais forte no meu ombro e eu já conseguia ouvir ele claramente soluçar entre suspiros e grunhidos. Porém, quando parecia que estava quase terminando, devo ter acertado uma parte mais profunda do ferimento pois ele imediatamente começou a sangrar profusamente.

— Merda! — Eu exclamei e rapidamente passei o casaco ao redor de sua coxa e amarrei firme, não apertei para não criar um torniquete, não queria cortar completamente a circulação da perna dele. 

Ao invés disso, pressionei em cima do ferimento fazendo ele soltar um grito de dor.

— Desculpe, mas você não pode ter uma hemorragia, não aqui. — Eu grunhi, mantendo um aperto firme no ferimento. Olhei de novo para ele, havia tanta dor em sua expressão que fiquei com medo que ele fosse desmaiar devido ao choque. — Ei, Baekhyun, vamos conversar, okay? Tenta não pensar na dor e se concentre apenas nas minhas perguntas, ok? — Com dificuldade, ele assentiu. — Certo, por que não começa me dizendo de onde você conhece aqueles ômegas?

Ele soltou um choro.

— Foi há alguns invernos atrás, logo após a morte do meu pai. — Sua voz estava rouca, e ele parecia fazer muita força para se manter concentrado em sua resposta. — Eu estava desesperado, sempre fomos nós dois e, de repente, eu estava sozinho. Ômegas rogues costumam andar em duplas ou em pequenos grupos de cinco, mas jamais sozinhos, e eu decidi que me juntaria a um deles desde que garantisse a minha sobrevivência. Tentei várias vezes, em diversos grupos e diversas regiões, mas, não importava quantas vezes eu me provasse útil ou habilidoso, eu sempre era rejeitado.

Ele fez uma pausa para respirar antes de continuar.

— Um desses grupos foi o de Woojin e o grupo dele, por algum motivo, era o pior de todos. Ele sempre nutriu um enorme ódio por mim e eu nunca vou entender o porquê, ele me passava os testes mais difíceis para garantir que eu falhasse e ele pudesse me humilhar na frente dos demais ômegas. Porém, eu não desistia fácil, e foi assim que eu aprendi a caçar um alce sozinho. — Uma risada fraca deixou seus lábios. — Até que um dia ele pediu que eu roubasse um filhote de uma alcatéia próxima e isso pareceu me trazer de volta a realidade, me fez lembrar de meu pai. Desse dia em diante, eu decidi que ficaria sozinho mesmo e faria de tudo para impedir que outros lobos acabassem como eu ou Woojin. Nenhum filhote merece passar pelo que um rogue passa, eu não quero que mais ninguém acabe como eu, alfa. Nenhum lobo merece tanta tristeza.

Ele me encarava direto nos olhos, sua respiração parecia ter voltado ao normal, mas agora ele parecia ainda mais exausto que antes.

— Se eu puder ajudar ao menos um filhote, mesmo que isso custe a minha vida, já vai ser um rogue a menos no mundo, não é?

— Sim, você tem razão. — Eu finalmente o compreendia.

— Alfa, eu posso dormir? — Ele perguntou e aquilo me deixou alerta de novo, ele acabou de perder uma certa quantidade de sangue, dormir era perigoso.

— Não, ainda não acabamos de conversar. — Respondi rapidamente. — Agora é a sua vez, me faça uma pergunta, prometo responder. — Minha resposta pareceu deixá-lo pensativo.

— Me conte como vocês foram parar tão longe do território de vocês. — Eu temia aquele pedido, mas ainda assim já o esperava.

Por mais que eu ainda não me sentisse confortável falando daquele assunto, ele tinha me falado um assunto pessoal seu e eu precisava mantê-lo acordado. Suspirando, olhei para minhas mãos sobre sua perna, felizmente, o sangue não havia encharcado o casaco inteiro, apenas a parte sobre o ferimento. Era um bom sinal.

O soltei lentamente e esperei para ver se o sangue ia começar a escorrer, mas não aconteceu, o sangramento pareceu ter parado de vez. Limpei o sangue em minhas calças e me sentei ao lado dele, peguei a minha filha que estava um pouco afastada e a coloquei em meu colo, ela resmungou um pouco, mas ficou parada e logo voltou a dormir.

— Vou contar, mas você precisa ficar acordado. — Eu olhei para ele ao meu lado, ainda não conseguia ver suas feições muito bem, mas só de notar seu olhar meio caído, ficava óbvio que ele estava a ponto de cair no sono.

Ele balançou a cabeça mesmo assim.

— Aconteceu o mesmo que está para acontecer com os Dogias. — Comecei, percebi seus olhos se arregalando ao ouvir aquilo. — Só que, diferente deles, não havia sinal algum de rogues rondando o nosso território, nenhum sinal de que iríamos sofrer um ataque. Eu até pensei que éramos sortudos por isso. — Uma risada amarga deixou meus lábios. — O ataque aconteceu apenas algumas horas depois que a minha parceira deu à luz. Não faço ideia do que aconteceu, eu estava próximo da fronteira, longe da vila e de onde ela tinha feito a toca, só ouvi os uivos de alerta dos meus alfas e corri imediatamente para onde ela estava. Mas já era tarde demais. — Minha voz tremeu. —Ela ainda estava sensível por conta do parto e por isso não permitiu que ninguém ficasse com ela depois, isso a tornou um alvo fácil. A toca estava vazia quando eu cheguei, três alfas rogues já a tinham encurralado no precipício que dava no rio. Ela estava muito ferida, e antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, um dos alfas a empurrou, tentei alcançá-la, mas só consegui ver quando ela se chocou contra as pedras da margem. — Eu podia sentir minha garganta queimar. — Eu fui jogado também, lembro de ver alguns dos meus filhotes serem jogados também, e então acordei naquela margem, com a filhote ao meu lado, milagrosamente viva.

Balancei a cabeça, tentando espantar aquela tristeza.

— Honestamente, eu nem sei se essa jornada vale a pena, há chances que eles tenham acabado como os Alrans-

O toque de Baekhyun sobre a minha mão me fez parar de falar, sua mão era pequena e calosa, mas tinha um calor tão reconfortante que quase me fez chorar.

— Pensar assim só vai te fazer mal, alfa. — Eu reconheci o tom que ele estava usando e quase pude sentir as lágrimas começarem a escorrer. — Tenha um pouco mais de fé no seus lobos, tenho certeza que eles estão esperando o seu retorno. — Senti um leve aperto na minha mão. — Talvez eu tenha te assustado com a história dos Alrans, mas a situação deles foi única. Pelo que você me contou, não parece ser o mesmo caso. — Suspirei e concordei com a cabeça. — Segure-se nessa pequena esperança mais um pouco, só até chegarmos lá. Não vai demorar muito.

Ele não falou mais nada depois disso e apenas sua respiração compassada podia ser ouvida ecoando ao meu redor.

~º~

Despertei na manhã seguinte com as lamúrias da filhote, eu sequer lembrava de ter caído no sono no dia anterior. Abrindo os olhos, notei que raios de sol já adentravam o buraco, o que significava que havia dormido demais.

Ao meu lado, Baekhyun estava em sua forma de lobo e a filhote estava aninhada em sua barriga, provavelmente já havia se alimentado. Ambos dormiam serenamente e quase fiquei com dó de ter que acordá-los, mas tínhamos que seguir viagem e Baekhyun precisava comer alguma coisa, ele sempre ficava zonzo depois de amamentar ela.

— Baekhyun. — O chamei, ele abriu os olhos imediatamente, como se não estivesse realmente dormindo, e me encarou. — Temos que ir.

“Ah sim.” Ele concordou levantando a cabeça. Voltei à forma lupina, o que fez com que eu batesse a cabeça na madeira da árvore acima de nós, pensei ter ouvido uma risada vir do ômega, mas ignorei.

Ele se sentou também e colocou a filhote dentro da bolsa pendurada no meu pescoço, ela automaticamente começou a ganir, reclamando da ação. Notei que ela já mal cabia dentro da bolsa mais, era assustadora a velocidade em que ela estava crescendo.

“Antes de sairmos, me diz uma coisa, Chanyeol. Isso já está me incomodando há um tempo.” Baekhyun me parou antes que eu pudesse sair. “Onde estamos?”

“Eu não sei.” Respondi sinceramente e ele suspirou.

“Lembro de termos chegado até o Estreito de Rogues e acho que apaguei depois, já que não lembro de ter chegado aqui. Em que direção você foi, Chanyeol?” Seu tom sério me preocupou.

“Eu procurei o pé de carvalho mais próximo, acredito que fui para a direita, por quê?” Me virei para ele e notei uma leve mudança na sua postura, ele ficou tenso.

“O Estreito dos Rogues é um estreito de território neutro, ele só existe depois que as alcateias Monmondia e Lothyr cansaram de brigar pela posse dele. É muito comum que rogues jovens acabem acidentalmente dentro do território de um dos dois.” Ele explicou e senti meu sangue gelar instantaneamente. “A direita é o território dos Lothyrs… Precisamos sair daqui agora, Chanyeol.”

Eu nem o respondi e fui em direção da saída, mas ele me impediu de novo.

“Deixa eu ir na frente, se eles estiverem por perto, posso distraí-los para que você corra para esquerda.” Eu apenas encarei sua perna, continuava com o meu casaco amarrado ao redor, e de volta para o rosto dele.

“Nem fodendo, ômega." Foi o que eu disse antes de sair, não deixando ele dizer qualquer outra coisa.

Assim que sai por completo, notei que já era tarde demais, havia três alfas sentados ao lado de uma árvore próxima e eles se levantaram imediatamente após me ouvirem sair.

“Olha só o que temos aqui.” Um deles disse enquanto se aproximavam. 

Eles eram consideravelmente menores que eu, mas eram três e eu tinha um filhote e um ômega ferido para cuidar. Se eles decidissem atacar, eu não poderia fazer nada. Bloqueei a entrada do buraco, impedindo que eles vissem Baekhyun e que ele mesmo saísse, se eu conseguisse distraí-los, Baekhyun conseguiria fugir despercebido. Sem chance alguma que eu deixaria o ômega se colocar em risco novamente.

“Você sabe onde está, filhote?” O alfa do meio o questionou, fazia muito tempo desde que outro alfa havia usado tal tom de desprezo comigo, mas não deixei me afetar.

“Não era minha intenção invadir o território de vocês, apenas queria um abrigo para a chuva. Já estou de saída." Ele argumentou, mas o alfa apenas balançou a cabeça.

“Você não vai a lugar algum. Ninguém invade nosso território e sai ileso, filhote. Nem mesmo os ignorantes como você.” Negociar não era algo que funcionava com eles, percebi. Os três lobos começaram a rosnar e eu me preparei para começar a correr quando uma movimentação atrás de mim me chamou atenção, mas me recusei a tirar os olhos dos alfas.

— Por favor, deixe-os ir. — A voz de Baekhyun me pegou de surpresa, o ômega agora estava parado ao meu lado em sua forma humana e eu pude sentir o pânico crescer em meu peito.

Mas ver o rosto do ômega claramente trouxe sensações mixas a minha mente, eu finalmente entendia o porquê de Woojin e os outros ômegas o odiarem tanto. Baekhyun era muito belo. Eu já havia visto diversos ômegas de beleza exuberante, incluindo minha falecida companheira, ômegas que se arrumavam ao máximo e além para impressionar alfas e ômegas naturalmente belos, mas havia algo cru na beleza daquele ômega.

Mesmo estando com o rosto completamente sujo de barro e cabelo emaranhado por causa da lama, sua beleza ainda conseguia se comparar a do mais bem arrumado ômega da minha alcateia. E era por isso que Woojin o odiava tanto.

“Olha só o que temos aqui.” O alfa do meio, claramente o líder da patrulha, riu. “Bem que eu senti um cheiro de lixo naquele buraco. Não achei que teria coragem de dar as caras por aqui de novo, assassino de ômegas.” Aquilo me chamou atenção. “Mas já que está aqui, está na hora de pagar por seus crimes. O alfa e o filhote vão morrer e você será o meu novo ômega, uma troca justa, não acha?”

A sua proposta fez o meu estômago revirar e eu estava pronto para retrucar de alguma forma, mas Baekhyun falou primeiro.

— Você deixa o alfa e o filhote saírem daqui ilesos e eu voluntariamente me torno o seu ômega. — Eu quase deixei um rosnado sair quando ouvi aquilo. — Porque se fizer do seu jeito, tudo o que você vai ter é o meu cadáver, para matar o alfa você vai ter que passar por mim primeiro. E creio que não é isso que você quer, é? Afinal, a Temporada está chegando.

Baekhyun era bom.

Contudo, eu esperava que ele tivesse um plano por trás disso, afinal, aquele destino era pior que morte, eu tinha certeza.

O alfa ficou em silêncio, como se ponderasse naquela sugestão e então ficou em sua forma humana, ele era tão asqueroso quanto soava. Em um movimento que eu quase não vi, ele puxou o ômega para perto de si e o prendeu em seus braços e virou para mim. Eu estava a um passo de esmagar sua cabeça entre meus dentes.

“Você tem trinta segundos para sair do território, e então mandarei meus alfas atrás de você. Espero que seja rápido, filhote.” Foi o que ele disse e então começou a contar.

Eu não queria ir, não queria sair dali e deixar o ômega para trás, já não era nem mais pelo fato dele ser o meu guia. Baekhyun já havia feito muito por mim, a quem eu estou querendo enganar? Eu devo a minha vida aquele ômega e ele estava a ponto de sacrificar a sua vida e liberdade para que eu ficasse vivo.

— Vamos, alfa, para a esquerda, como eu disse. — Baekhyun chamou a minha atenção, olhar para ele quase sendo esmagado pelos braços daquela alfa repugnante era uma sensação horrível.

_Baekhyun não merecia um futuro tão miserável._

— Corre, Chanyeol! Vai embora daqui. — Seu grito me assustou, mas me lembrou que eu estava ficando sem tempo.

_E eu não tinha outra escolha._

Então, eu fiz como ele mandou e comecei a correr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo betado por @Baekkkiejagi (spirit e twitter)
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado, próximo capítulo será postado até dia 02/03!
> 
> Comentem o que acharam é até o próximo!


	7. Declive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/// ASSÉDIO
> 
> Aviso de gatilho para assédio nesse capítulo! Será demarcado com " !! " para que quem for sensível possa pular e continuar o capítulo normalmente!
> 
> Por favor, tenham discrição!
> 
> Boa leitura!

Doyun mandou seus alfas atrás de Chanyeol nem cinco segundos depois que ele saiu correndo, e sem deixar que eu soubesse o que iria acontecer, começou a me puxar para longe, em direção ao centro do território onde fica a vila.

Eu não prestei atenção no caminho que estávamos tomando, era como se a minha mente tivesse se desligado das coisas ao meu redor, tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era na dor da minha perna e se Chanyeol havia conseguido sair em segurança.

Ver ele correndo para longe, sem olhar para trás, só me trouxe alívio porque eu sabia que ele chegaria em segurança na fronteira de seu próprio território. O alfa já não precisava mais da minha ajuda, ele seguindo até o final do Estreito, ficaria apenas um dia de viagem até a nascente do rio e talvez ainda menos até a fronteira de seu território. Não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer por ele.

Enquanto eu torcia para que tudo ficasse bem com Chanyeol, eu não conseguia sequer pensar na minha própria situação.

Só percebi que havíamos chegado na vila quando comecei a ouvir vozes ao meu redor e decidi voltar a minha atenção à minha volta. A primeira coisa que notei foram as cabanas, eram várias e, diferente das ruínas de Alran, aquelas cabanas eram feitas de pedra e barro. Certeza que aquilo as tornavam mais resistentes que as de madeira.

A segunda coisa que notei foi a quantidade de alfas andando por ali, havia pelo menos uns vinte apenas naquela parte da vila. Alguns estavam sentados em pequenos grupos apenas conversando e outros carregavam coisas de um lado para o outro, como se cumprissem alguma tarefa. Entretanto, não vi um ômega sequer ali. Eu sabia que haviam ômegas na vila, eu conseguia sentir o fraco cheiro deles espalhado no ar. Aquilo era diferente do que eu havia imaginado, não havia sinal de ômegas e muito menos de filhotes por ali. Não me parecia um bom sinal.

Doyun continuou me puxando ainda mais para dentro da vila e, àquela altura, eu mal conseguia encostar o meu pé no chão. Quanto mais ele me forçava a caminhar, mais a dor do ferimento parecia piorar.

O alfa finalmente pareceu diminuir o passo conforme nos aproximávamos de uma das cabanas, essa parecia ser menor se comparada às demais. Não sabia se era a cabana dele ou não, mas ele entrou sem qualquer consideração com quem poderia estar ali dentro.

— Jaeyun! — Ele gritou uma vez que atravessamos a porta. — Tenho um trabalho para você.

Ouvi um barulho de movimentação mais ao fundo da cabana e logo um homem, que já parecia estar em uma idade mais avançada, apareceu em um buraco na parede do lado oposto onde estávamos.

— Qual o significado disso, Doyun? — O tal Jaeyun perguntou, fazendo uma careta na minha direção.

— Meu novo ômega. — O alfa me empurrou para dentro da cabana, quase me fazendo cair no chão. — Trate o ferimento dele, o quero impecável na minha cabana até o pôr do sol. — O alfa ordenou e saiu, sem esperar uma resposta.

— Eu sou um curandeiro, não faço milagres. — O velho resmungou sozinho enquanto entrava na área onde eu estava. Ele caminhou até mim e fechou a porta que permanecia aberta atrás de mim. — Tire suas roupas.

Foi tudo o que ele disse antes de se virar novamente e caminhar para o outro lado do lugar, onde tinha um grande objeto de madeira que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Não fiz o que ele mandou, por mais que ele fosse o curandeiro e fosse tratar o meu ferimento, eu não iria me despir na frente de um estranho. Ainda mais dentro de um lugar como aquele.

Não havia muito o que ver ali dentro, além daquele objeto de madeira, havia outro em uma forma diferente próximo a mim, aquele me era familiar, mas eu ainda não sabia o que era ou para o que servia. A composição de pedras e barro nas paredes tornavam a cabana fria por dentro, sem falar que a única fonte de luz ali dentro vinha de um buraco na parede, em cima da porta atrás de mim.

Pelos menos era a única fonte até um barulho me chamar a atenção e me fazer olhar para onde o curandeiro estava, notei que ele segurava mais um objeto que eu não reconhecia. Ele me lembrava um graveto, mas não era de madeira e havia uma pequena chama no topo. Tal chama iluminava parcialmente o local onde o curandeiro estava e pude notar que ele me olhava com uma cara feia.

— Eu disse para tirar as roupas! — O tom forte do curandeiro me assustou. — Ou você prefere que eu mesmo as tire? — Não gostei do tom daquela pergunta.

— Meu ferimento é na perna, não há porque eu tirar toda a minha roupa. — Eu retruquei.

O velho se moveu tão rápido que eu só o notei quando já havia um objeto bem afiado pressionado contra o meu pescoço, ele estava parado na minha frente e parecia furioso.

— Sou eu quem mando aqui, ômega. — Ele praticamente rosnou na minha cara. — Faça o que mandei ou você vai morrer aqui mesmo. — Aquilo me deixou ansioso, então apenas concordei com a cabeça. — E é bom que fique quieto pelo resto da consulta.

Ele, aos poucos, se afastou e ficou parado a poucos passos de mim, esperando.

**!!**

Então, mesmo contra a minha vontade, comecei a me despir, deixando as roupas no chão ao meu lado e isso trouxe um sorriso ao rosto do beta. Ele se afastou de novo, mas apenas para colocar o objeto com a chama em cima daquele objeto que eu reconhecia.

Uma vez completamente nu, o frio da cabana pareceu se intensificar e arrepios se espalharam por todo o meu corpo.

— Venha aqui. — Ele me chamou após alguns segundos de silêncio e, hesitantemente, me aproximei dele. — Preciso te examinar completamente, ômegas rogues, normalmente, não tem as condições fisiológicas necessárias para terem um alfa. Temos que ter certeza que você vai sobreviver com Doyun.

Foi o que ele disse, mas aquilo não passava de uma desculpa para, descaradamente, passar suas mãos por todo o meu corpo. Ele me virou de costas para ele, me deixando de frente para a porta. Desconfortável não era o suficiente para descrever como eu me sentia.

— Eu já encontrei outros rogues antes, sabia? — Senti sua mão gelada pressionar um lugar abaixo da minha nuca. — Mas você é o primeiro que vejo possuir tantas cicatrizes. Acredito que seja do tipo encrenqueiro, uh? — Ele passou o dedo em um dos ferimentos que recebi do omegas no dia anterior, agora já cicatrizado, mas que ainda estava sensível. Isso fez com que eu recuasse um pouco. — Essas parecem bem recentes, andou se metendo em confusão, ômega? — Não respondi a sua pergunta.

Seu toque me causava calafrios e a minha vontade de sair correndo dali só aumentava, mas eu sabia que ele ainda estava carregando aquele objeto afiado em uma de suas mãos. E eu não podia fazer nada porque sabia que só pioraria dali em diante. Não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria na cabana daquele alfa, tal pensamento me causava pânico.

Eu não lembrava da última vez em que senti tanto medo assim.

— Como esperado, você está parcialmente desnutrido, esse seu nível de magreza pode ser um problema. — Senti sua mão descer pelas minhas costas e parar sobre a minha cintura, onde ele deu um leve aperto. Eu queria vomitar. — Mas ainda assim, você possui muita massa muscular para o padrão de um ômega e pela flacidez da sua pele posso sugerir que você tinha ainda mais. Aconteceu algo para provocar essa perda de massa? — Eu me recusava a respondê-lo. — De qualquer forma, teremos que trabalhar isso com o tempo, alfas gostam de ter o que apalpar e agarrar. — Sua mão deslizou até a minha barriga. — Não pode continuar tão rígido assim. — E então ele ficou em silêncio.

Sua mão desceu lentamente pela minha lateral, parando muito perto da minha virilha. 

Eu nunca tive medo da morte, quando se vive como rogue você precisa aceitar que pode morrer a qualquer momento, nunca sabemos se iremos acordar no dia seguinte. E por isso sempre lutei pela minha sobrevivência.

Aquela era a primeira vez que eu sentia vontade de morrer.

Senti ele se afastando devagar e sua mão deslizou pela minha pele mais uma vez, passando por cima da bunda antes do contato cessar completamente. Nem mesmo quando Chanyeol propositalmente me usava para seu próprio benefício, me fez sentir tanto como um objeto do que aquele momento.

Ele deu a volta em mim, agora parando na minha frente e, com certa rispidez, sua mão agarrou o meu rosto e ele pareceu me analisar por um tempo. Suas feições eram ainda mais repugnantes de perto, desviei o olhar para não ter que encará-lo por mais tempo.

— Se não fosse suas condições físicas, poderia ter me enganado e feito pensar que é um ômega de alcateia. — Ele riu e seu bafo quase me fez vomitar. — É a primeira vez que vejo um ômega com olhos azuis, você deve ser de muito longe, uh? Um tanto exótico na minha opinião. Doyun tirou a sorte grande, quase fico com inveja. — Aquele foi seu último comentário antes de soltar o meu rosto e se afastar, em direção ao outro lado lugar.

**!!**

Finalmente parecia que eu podia respirar normalmente.

— Jihee! — Ele gritou de repente e pude ouvir mais barulho de movimentação em algum lugar atrás de mim, mas não queria ver o que era. — Dê um banho nele, preciso dele completamente desinfectado para começarmos o tratamento da ferida.

A pessoa não respondeu e, apenas alguns segundos depois, senti um leve aperto no meu braço. Isso fez com que eu me virasse imediatamente e foi ali que finalmente encontrei a primeira ômega da alcateia. A tal Jihee era pequena, tanto em estatura quanto no maneirismo, mesmo tendo os cabelos cinzentos, ela parecia ser extremamente jovem. Contudo, o tom esverdeado de seus olhos me indicava que ela já tinha atingido sua maturidade.

Ela não falou nada e levemente me puxou pelo braço, eu a segui sem hesitar. Acompanhá-la parecia ser uma ideia muito melhor do que ficar ali com o curandeiro.

Jihee me guiou até um lugar nos fundos da cabana, o espaço ali parecia ser muito menor do que no lugar onde eu estava antes. Quase não havia objetos ali, apenas um que continha muita água dentro, outros menores que eu não fazia a menor ideia do para que serviam e uma pedra de tamanho mediano bem no centro.

— Por favor, sente-se na pedra. — Se não fosse pelo silêncio naquele lugar eu não teria ouvido a sua voz.

Fiz como foi pedido, a pedra estava gelada e úmida por conta da ausência de luz do sol ali dentro, o buraco na parede iluminava, mas nenhum raio de sol entrava. Era desconfortável.

Jihee se aproximou e se posicionou atrás de mim.

— A água está gelada, não tive tempo de esquentá-la de novo. — Ela me informou e eu ouvi o barulho dela mexendo na água. — Sinto muito por isso.

O choque da água congelante sobre a minha cabeça tirou todo o ar do meu peito, mas me surpreendi por não gritar. Jihee continuou a jogar água em mim, cada vez parecia pior, até eu estar totalmente molhado e então ele pegou um daqueles objetos estranhos e começou a esfregá-lo em mim. O objeto era áspero, lembra areia, mas não machucava.

Jihee ficou em silêncio durante todo o tempo em que me esfregava e, de alguma forma, era reconfortante. Ninguém nunca havia me dado banho antes, se bem que eu não tomei tantos banhos assim, até hoje eu só havia tomado banho duas vezes em toda a minha vida e todas foram bem desagradáveis.

Como eu passei a maior parte da minha vida na minha forma lupina, eu raramente precisava de banhos, só os tomava quando ficava infestado de pulgas ou carrapatos e era isso que os tornava desagradáveis. De certa forma, eu me sentia contente por ter Jihee me dando o meu terceiro banho. Ela parecia ser alguém gentil.

Essa também era a primeira vez que tomava banho com substâncias desconhecidas por mim, o objeto áspero de Jihee soltava uma espécie de espuma, muito semelhante a espuma nas correntezas de rios. Entretanto, essa tinha um cheiro estranho e aos poucos ficava em um tom claro de marrom. 

A parte de cima do meu corpo estava completamente coberta por aquela espuma estranha.

Ela parou a esfregação por um tempo para dar a volta em mim e se abaixar na minha frente.

— Feche os olhos, por favor. — Eu o fiz e, assim, ela começou a esfregar o meu rosto com um pouco mais de delicadeza.

Ela esfregou todo o meu rosto, incluindo pescoço e cabelo, mas nesse último ela usou as próprias mãos e eu confesso que foi a sensação mais gostosa que eu já senti.

Então ela moveu para as pernas e começou a esfregar pelos meus tornozelos e aos poucos foi subindo, aquilo me fez recuar um pouco. 

— Não se preocupe, vou apenas esfregar ao redor do ferimento. — Ouvi sua resposta imediata. Ainda tinha meus olhos fechados, podia sentir aquela espuma sobre os meus olhos e eu não queria que entrasse caso eu abrisse os olhos.

Ela voltou a esfregar e dessa vez direto na perna dolorida.

— Sua coxa está bem inchada e a pele está quente, mas a inflamação não parece estar em um nível tão grave assim. Se você ficasse mais um dia assim, sua perna teria que ser amputada. — Agora não sabia se tinha sorte ou não por estar ali. — Vou começar a limpar, se sentir muita dor é só me avisar que eu paro. — E sem esperar a minha resposta, ela começou.

Seus movimentos eram delicados e leves, mas a menor pressão causava espasmos de dor por toda a minha perna. Não era insuportável, mas eu queria que ele acabasse logo.

Jihee continuou focada no ferimento por pelo menos uns dez minutos até finalmente parar.

— Acabei aqui, agora vou te enxaguar. — Ouvi ela caminhando novamente e mexer na água. — Se prepare. — E eu segurei a respiração.

Ela voltou a jogar água sobre mim e era incrível como ela parecia estar mais gelada do que da última vez. Jihee passava a mão e meu cabelo conforme jogava a água, suponho que para tirar toda aquela espuma, ela parou quando se sentiu satisfeita.

Passei minhas mãos sobre meu rosto para tirar o excesso de água para que pudesse abrir os olhos. Jihee estava parada próxima a uma porta que parecia dar para o lado de fora da cabana e que agora estava aberta.

— Vou buscar algo com que você possa se secar e se vestir. Enquanto eu não volto, por favor, lave suas partes íntimas com a esponja. — Ela seguiu seu caminho do lado de fora após dizer isso.

Olhei ao meu redor e avistei a tal esponja, o objeto áspero que ela estava usando para me esfregar. Fiz como ela disse e esfreguei bem as partes até me sentir completamente limpo, mas quase desisti quando tive que usar mais daquela água fria para tirar a espuma.

Jihee não demorou para voltar, ela carregava dois tipos de tecidos em seu ombro.

— Aqui, use isso para se secar. — Ela me estendeu o tecido com um tom mais escuro, ele era mais leve que qualquer couro de animal. — É feito de fios de algodão tecidos. — Ela me informou, provavelmente notou minha confusão. — É mais maleável e fácil de usar do que couro de animal, só usamos esses para compor móveis ou casacos. — Apenas assenti e comecei a me secar.

Precisei me levantar para poder me secar por completo, foi difícil manter todo peso do corpo em apenas uma perna, mas Jihee veio ao meu auxílio. Ela me ajudou a secar o cabelo e o ferimento, pelo menos, ao redor dele. Uma vez que afirmei estar completamente seco, ela me estendeu o segundo tecido que era branco como algodão.

— Sua camisa. — Ela disse quando peguei o tecido de sua mão. — Te entregarei suas calças quando o procedimento tiver terminado.

Jihee, mais um vez, me ajudou me mostrando como vestir a camisa e fechá-la apropriadamente. Uma vez pronto, a ômega permaneceu em silêncio, apenas me encarando, mas me interrompeu antes que eu pudesse questioná-la.

— Como é ser um rogue? — Sua pergunta me pegou de surpresa e, sem saber como respondê-la, apenas a encarei.

Aproveite aquele momento para _realmente_ olhar para Jihee.

Ela era como qualquer outro ômega de alcateia que eu já tivesse visto, impecavelmente limpa, bem vestida e com um cheiro forte de flores acompanhado do seu cheiro natural. Contudo, havia uma coisa que a diferenciava de todos os outros, Jihee não parecia feliz. Eu podia notar uma enorme tristeza em seu olhar mesmo que ela estivesse inexpressiva e isso me fez ficar preocupado com ela.

— Como é ser um ômega de alcateia? — Eu perguntei de volta e ela apenas suspirou e me deu as costas, pronta para deixar aquele espaço.

— Se surgir uma oportunidade, por favor, fuja daqui. — Sua resposta me causou arrepios e então ela deixou o espaço, prontamente me pus a segui-la.

Nós voltamos para a sala onde estava o curandeiro, agora, havia mais fontes de luz com aquelas pequenas chamas espalhadas pelo local e notei que agora havia outro objeto de madeira, muito semelhante aquele que reconheci anteriormente, mas em um tamanho diminuído. Sobre ele, haviam diversos tipos de objetos que, mais uma vez, eu nunca havia visto antes.

O curandeiro mexia nesses objetos, mas se virou quando nos ouviu entrando. Eu não gostei do sorriso que ele deu.

— Mas olha só para você. — Ele se aproximou de mim mais uma vez e tentei, ao máximo, ficar o mais próximo de Jihee que podia. — E não é que um banho foi mesmo um milagre para você? Já está até parecendo com um ômega de alcateia. — O curandeiro agarrou o meu rosto mais uma vez, como se para analisá-lo de novo. — Jihee, coloque-o na mesa.

Para o meu alívio, ele se afastou de novo e Jihee indicou para que eu a seguisse até aquele objeto familiar, a tal mesa. Ela me ajudou a sentar em cima dela e pediu para que me deitasse.

— Estamos sem anestésicos, então, teremos que te amarrar. — O curandeiro me informou sem olhar para mim, parecia concentrado nos objetos sobre a mesa menor. Eu olhei assustado para Jihee depois de ouvir aquilo.

— Não se preocupe, é para o seu próprio bem. — Ela disse enquanto parecia pegar algo embaixo da mesa. — Sem anestesia, o procedimento será bem doloroso e não podemos deixar que você se debata muito ou poderá piorar ainda mais a condição do ferimento.

Eu entendia aquele conceito, mas não gostava da ideia de ser amarrado, principalmente com aquele curandeiro presente. Juntos, Jihee e ele me amarraram à mesa, não eram amarras apertadas, mas estavam firmes o suficiente para me impedir de mover ou dobrar meus braços e pernas. Minha perna esquerda tinha algumas amarras a mais, provavelmente por conta do ferimento. Observei Jihee pegar um pedaço de tecido e amassá-lo até formar uma bola.

— Abra a boca, por favor, isso é para impedir que você morda a sua língua e para permitir que possa gritar a vontade, sem incomodar os vizinhos. — Um pouco hesitante, deixei que ela colocasse o tecido dentro da minha boca e odiei a sensação de imediato.

Eu não conseguia fechar a boca e apenas respirava pelo nariz, a sensação de desconforto era imensa e eu só podia torcer para que aquilo acabasse rápido.

— Ok, sr. Rogue, vou lhe explicar o que irei fazer com a sua perna. — O curandeiro se virou para mim e colocou as mãos ao redor do ferimento, fazendo todos os músculos do meu corpo tensionar. — Pelo nível dessa inflamação, o melhor a fazer seria amputar a sua perna, mas isso te tornaria um ômega incapaz e deixaria Doyun furioso comigo. Então, farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para que a amputação não seja necessária. — Ele fez uma breve pausa, não conseguia ver direito, mas ele parecia estar encarando o ferimento. — Dá para perceber que o seu corpo está desesperado para cicatrizar isso, mas a quantidade de pus causada pela inflamação não o está permitindo. Então, o que farei hoje, irei limpar o ferimento por tirando, tirando a sujeira e para ajudar a diminuir a inflamação, então terei que espremer o pus para fora da ferida o que provavelmente será a parte mais dolorosa. E, por fim, irei fechar o ferimento com linha, para ajudar o seu corpo a cicatrizar mais rápido. Entendido?

Concordei com a cabeça, eu não gostei de nada do que eu ouvi, mas, ainda assim, parecia melhor do que ficar sem perna.

— Então, vamos começar.

Eu gritei no momento em que senti algo gelado entrar na minha carne. O curandeiro alternava entre esse objeto e algo mais parecido com tecido, a dor, no entanto, era constante. Ela subia pela minha perna fazendo todos os meus músculos se retraírem, e subia pela minha coluna até explodir na minha cabeça. Aquilo era pior do que quando Chanyeol tentou limpar.

A dor era nauseante e parecia que não ia acabar nunca, eu tinha a sensação de que estava ali há horas. Quando finalmente parou, eu estava exausto, respirar era difícil e não sabia se era suor ou lágrimas que escorriam pelo meu rosto. Minha visão estava embaçada e havia um zumbido no meu ouvido que eu não sabia de onde vinha.

— Acho que isso vai ser o suficiente. — A voz do curandeiro soava distante. — Agora, preciso que se concentre, ômega. Irei começar a retirar o pus.

Não tive tempo para me preparar, no momento em que senti suas mãos pressionarem a minha coxa, tudo ficou escuro e a minha consciência se esvaiu.

**~°~**

Foi difícil saber voltar ao estreito e eu só parei de correr depois de não ouvir mais os alfas atrás de mim. Precisei passar vários minutos farejando as árvores ao meu redor, para garantir que não havia corrido demais e entrado no território vizinho. Uma vez que confirmei estar em terras neutras, pude voltar a respirar normalmente.

Me sentei perto de uma das árvores e deixei que a filhote saísse da bolsa para esticar as patas. A observei farejar o chão ao nosso redor com curiosidade e quando pensei que ela fosse começar a procurar insetos para poder brincar, ela se deitou perto de mim. Silenciosamente observando os nossos arredores. Aquele era um comportamento muito atípico vindo dela, mas não reclamei, era menos uma coisa com que eu tinha que me preocupar.

Tudo o que se passava pela minha cabeça naquele momento era: E agora?

Tinha ciência que deveria seguir caminho, sabia que para sair dali bastava seguir em direção ao norte, mas eu não podia. Eu não queria deixar Baekhyun para trás. Eu quero que ele nos acompanhe até o final e, por isso, precisava pensar em como iria buscá-lo.

Imitei a minha filha e me deitei ao seu lado.

Não seria fácil voltar para dentro do território dos Lothyr, a esse ponto, o líder da patrulha já deve ter mandado mais alfas para patrulhar essa região de fronteira. Sem mencionar que seria quase impossível encontrá-lo dentro da vila sem causar algum tipo de alarde. Contudo, o principal problema era que eu não sabia quantos alfas os Lothyr possuíam na alcatéia. Se até dez alfas me atacassem eu daria conta, mas se fosse mais do que isso seria suícidio.

Sem mencionar a minha filha, levá-la comigo estava fora de cogitação. Talvez até conseguisse escondê-la por aqui, mas os riscos eram enormes levando em conta que eu não sabia quando voltaria e se voltaria. Era uma flechada no escuro.

Mas Baekhyun estava disposto a dar a sua vida e liberdade por nós. Eu precisava ao menos tentar.

Decidido, me levantei de onde estava e me virei para observar a árvore atrás de mim. Suas raízes eram saudáveis e não havia qualquer sinal de toca de coelho por ali, mas isso não seria problema, eu mesmo faria o buraco.

Comecei a cavar em um ponto específico, a terra estava fofa por conta da chuva e isso permitiu que não demorasse muito. Não o fiz muito fundo, apenas o suficiente para que ela não conseguisse sair sozinha, então só faltaria colocar ela ali e achar algo com que cobrir o buraco.

Entretanto, no exato momento em que a coloquei lá dentro ela começou a chorar e, talvez, aquele fosse o seu choro mais alto até então.

“Ei, ei. Está tudo bem.” Encostei o meu focinho na lateral da do seu corpo. “Papai já volta, ‘tá bom?” A lambi tentando confortá-la, mas não surtiu qualquer efeito, só pareceu piorar a situação.

“Por favor, minha filha, papai precisa que você pare de chorar.”

E nada.

Então precisei adiar o plano de resgate de Baekhyun para até depois que ela parasse de chorar, não havia jeito algum que eu poderia sair e deixá-la nessa situação.

Infelizmente, não parecia que ela ia parar tão cedo.

Eu tentei de tudo que estava ao meu alcance para tentar acalmá-la, mas nada parecia funcionar. Tentei brincar, passear e, até mesmo, me arrisquei a voltar à forma humana e tentar consolá-la no meu colo.

Tudo em vão.

Apenas quando o sol começou a se pôr que eu percebi que ela chorava devido a ausência do ômega e por um segundo eu quis chorar também.

Eu desisti. Se era a ausência do ômega o motivo de seu choro, àquela altura, não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer. Deixá-la aqui ou levá-la comigo já não eram mais opções. Então, no meio desse impasse, voltei a me deitar no pé da árvore e, agora, torcia para que Baekhyun tivesse algum plano para voltar.

Já a filhote, ela continuou chorando, sua voz era a única coisa que eu ouvia enquanto a escuridão nos cercava e já estava tão familiar com o som que me assustei quando ele de repente parou. Minha cabeça virou tão rápido para olhá-la que senti o meu pescoço estalar. Ela estava parada apenas alguns passos à minha frente e sua atenção estava completamente voltada para a escuridão da floresta, como se estivesse esperando por algo, mas nada aconteceu.

Então ela voltou a chorar, mas seu choro, agora, mais se assemelhava com tentativas de uivar. Ela não estava mais chorando e, sim, chamando por Baekhyun.

Eu não devia estar surpreso com aquilo, já havia notado antes que Baekhyun tinha formado um laço muito forte com a filhote. Ela já devia o ver como sua outra figura paterna, o que eu já estava ciente de que aconteceria no momento em que pedi para que ele me ajudasse a salvá-la. Porém, diferente de antes, agora eu não me ressentia disso, de forma alguma. Baekhyun vinha criando-a há quase dois meses, ele era o único ômega com o qual ela tinha contato, é totalmente aceitável que ele se torne o pai dela em sua mente ainda em desenvolvimento. 

E apesar de isso deixar um gosto amargo em minha boca toda vez que eu pensava sobre Eui, eu não podia recriminar Baekhyun pela forma que ela pensava. Apesar de ter tentado limitar suas ações para com ela, o ômega fazia um bom trabalho como figura substituta de um segundo pai para a filhote, especialmente sendo que ele não tinha experiência alguma cuidando de filhotes. Sempre que tínhamos que tomar alguma decisão durante a jornada, o ômega sempre pensava nela antes de qualquer coisa, fazia tudo o que ela queria mesmo que a pequena fosse muito nova e não soubesse se comunicar direito. Baekhyun era uma grande parte da curta e pequena vida dela e ninguém mudaria isso.

Ignorei o gosto amargo que ficou na minha boca e decidi ajudá-la. Me virando na mesma direção que ela, comecei a uivar também, torcendo para que Baekhyun nos reconhecesse e soubesse que estávamos esperando por ele.

Uivei por minutos ininterruptos e a filhote tentou me acompanhar, só parei quando parei de ouvir as tentativas dela. Ficamos em silêncio e esperando algo acontecer, até que eu finalmente comecei a ouvir algo, eram passos rápidos sobre o chão da floresta. E por mais distantes que soassem, pareciam estar se aproximando em uma grande velocidade. Me pus em alerta, pelo menos, até notar a reação da filhote, ela abanava o rabo com força e parecia ter atingido um novo nível de euforia.

E antes mesmo que eu pudesse ter minhas suspeitas, eu imediatamente reconheci o brilho azulado de seus olhos na escuridão, Baekhyun surgiu das sombras e passou por nós em uma velocidade absurda. Levei alguns milésimos para racionalizar o que tinha acabado de acontecer e perceber que ele havia levado a filhote consigo. Tudo fez sentido quando ouvi mais passos se aproximando logo em seguida, Baekhyun estava em fuga e eu não perdi nem mais nenhum segundo ali.

Foi difícil alcançá-lo, Baekhyun conseguia ser extremamente rápido quando queria, mas eu logo estava em seu encalço. Optei por ficar atrás dele, se aqueles alfas queriam pegar ele teriam que passar por mim primeiro. Nós corremos por mais alguns minutos, Baekhyun guiava o caminho e eu cuidava da nossa retaguarda, os passos e rosnados que nos acompanhavam, aos poucos, foram diminuindo até eu já não ouvir mais nada. Eles haviam desistido de nós.

Eu sentia a adrenalina por todo o meu corpo, juntamente com o alívio de ter Baekhyun de volta, era eu quem estava eufórico agora. Contudo, aquilo não durou muito.

Estava tão distraído tentando prestar atenção nos sons atrás de nós, que só notei que Baekhyun havia parado de correr quando me choquei contra ele, o jogando para frente. O impacto me fez perder o equilíbrio e cair para o lado, sem entender direito o que tinha acontecido, me levantei um pouco tonto e imediatamente senti o meu sangue gelar. Baekhyun havia parado de correr porque o caminho terminava em um declive e eu não vi sinal algum de Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun!” Eu gritei, tentando ver alguma coisa na escuridão e ouvi a minha filha chorando, isso me fez lembrar que ela estava com Baekhyun até então e o meu pânico se transformou em terror

Eu estava pronto para me jogar atrás deles quando notei a filhote ainda próxima da beirada, em um piscar de olhos já estava ao seu lado e para o meu alívio ela não estava machucada, apenas assustada, Baekhyun devia ter a soltado antes do impacto.

“Baekhyun!” Eu chamei mais uma vez e novamente não obtive resposta.

Peguei a filhote com os caninos e, tomando cuidado, desci o declive atrás do ômega. Ele era bem mais longo do que aparentava e ficava ainda mais inclinado conforme eu ia me aproximando do fundo e precisei tomar o dobro do cuidado.

Quando finalmente cheguei lá, não demorei a localizar Baekhyun. O ômega estava caído ao lado de uma árvore, havia folhas verdes e galhos caídos ao seu redor, ficava claro que foi a árvore que impediu que rolasse para longe. Em dois passos eu já estava ao seu lado, deixei a filhote no chão e não pensei duas vezes antes de voltar à minha forma humana para conseguir ajudá-lo com mais facilidade.

Ele tinha os olhos abertos, sua respiração estava rápida e curta, o que não era um bom sinal.

— Baekhyun, consegue me ouvir? — Tentei não tocar na sua lateral, deixei a minha mão sobre sua cabeça o que fez com que ele fechasse os olhos.

“Sim… só está.... só está difícil respirar.” Foi sua resposta ofegante. 

— Se peito dói? — Questionei e minha resposta foi um grunhido de dor. — Merda, você fraturou o tórax na queda. — A minha vontade era de quebrar a minha própria cabeça contra aquela árvore. — Sinto muito, Baekhyun, isso é culpa minha. Devia ter prestado mais atenção aonde estava indo.

“Foi… um acidente. Não é culpa de ninguém.” Ele suspirou e então começou a tentar se levantar.

— Não, Baekhyun, não se mova. — Eu tentei pará-lo, mas naquela situação, ele era muito maior que eu. — Baekhyun, você precisa ficar deitado ou só vai piorar a dor.

“Eu não posso… já saímos do estreito, estamos apenas a um dia de caminhada da nascente… talvez, menos ainda da suas fronteiras.” E após dizer isso, ele já estava de pé e começou a mancar floresta adentro.

— Isso é muito bom, mas, no momento, você precisa repousar. — Eu insisti, pegando a filhote no colo e indo atrás dele.

“Já não acha que perdemos tempo demais por minha causa? Nós já éramos para ter chegado lá há pelo menos dois dias, Chanyeol.” Ele praticamente rosnou, eu apertei o passo e parei na sua frente, interrompendo a sua caminhada.

— Nós repousamos porque você insiste em arriscar a sua vida por nós. — Aquilo chamou a sua atenção. — Acredite, não existem palavras para descrever o tanto de gratidão que eu sinto por tudo que você vem fazendo até agora, mas eu não quero que você continue se debilitando, para o seu próprio bem. Por favor, vamos descansar mais essa noite.

“Eu fiz uma promessa.” Ele murmurou.

— Sua promessa não envolve a sua morte, Baekhyun. — Eu suspirei e ficamos em silêncio por mais alguns segundos. Achei que finalmente tinha convencido ele, até ele dar a volta em mim e continuar andando. — Pelo amor da mãe natureza, Baekhyun.

Eu fui atrás dele, tentando inutilmente fazê-lo me ouvir, mas ele estava me ignorando completamente. Foi então que comecei a ouvir barulho de água, a floresta logo ficou para trás e entramos em uma área parcialmente descampada, nela havia uma grande cascata que dava em um pequeno rio.

“Esse rio deságua no Meradar, estamos quase lá.” Ele finalmente disse alguma coisa e continuou caminhando em direção. Aquele ômega estava louco se pensava que iria atravessar aquele rio com ele naquele estado.

Olhei ao meu redor, procurando um lugar onde pudéssemos passar a noite e logo avistei o que parecia ser uma gruta e, ao invés de continuar seguindo ele, cortei o caminho e fui em direção ao paredão de pedras. Após verificar que não havia nenhum outro animal usando aquele lugar de toca, deixei a filhote no chão e parei na frente da entrada, apenas encarando o ômega.

“Chanyeol, só precisamos atravessar o rio.” Ele havia parado de caminhar e me encarava, apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente. “Estamos quase lá.”

— Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Baekhyun, pelo menos, não hoje. — Minha resposta fez ele desviar o olhar de volta para o rio.

Nós permanecemos em silêncio, o ômega estava imóvel até parecer ter desistido de continuar teimando comigo e voltar a sua forma humana. Vê-lo naquela forma lançou um choque de horror pela minha espinha. Diferente de hoje de manhã, Baekhyun agora usava somente uma camisa de algodão branca, completamente manchada de sangue, sua perna ferida estava enfaixada e seu cabelo refletia a luz da lua, o que era um sinal que haviam forçado um banho nele.

Ele ainda estava imóvel, encarava o rio de cabeça baixa e um de seus braços abraçava o próprio tórax. Haviam tantas coisas passando pela minha cabeça que quando notei, já estava parado de frente para ele. Eu estava irritado demais para me surpreender com o quão diferente ele estava, agora que tinha tomado um banho.

— Baekhyun, o que aconteceu na vila? — Eu perguntei sério e ele apenas balançou a cabeça.

— Eles me deram banho e… trataram da mordida. — Sua voz soava baixa demais, Baekhyun parecia ainda menor do que ele realmente era, não parecia mais o mesmo ômega daquela manhã.

— Baekhyun, você está usando só uma camisa. — Eu suspirei tentando não me irritar mais ainda. — O que eles fizeram com você? De quem é esse sangue? — Ele não respondeu, apenas ficou balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Era a primeira vez que eu via um ômega daquele jeito.

Gentilmente, coloquei uma de minhas mãos na lateral de seu rosto e o fiz levantar a cabeça, eu não estava preparado para ver seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ver um ômega tão forte quanto Baekhyun chorando foi uma das coisas mais avassaladoras que eu já tinha visto na minha vida. Seu olhar estava repleto de tristeza, mas, principalmente, medo. E ele não precisou dizer nada para que eu entendesse o que havia acontecido.

— Eu não quero ir dormir, Chanyeol. — Ele sussurrou e eu apenas o abracei, tomando cuidado para não machucá-lo. Não havia nada que eu pudesse dizer para ele, naquele momento, que fosse melhorar aquela situação.

E, então, logo seu choro era acompanhado por soluços. Me mantive firme ali, até agora ele fora a base que mantinha firme durante as minhas recaídas naquela viagem, e agora eu precisava fazer o mesmo por ele.

_Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo Betado por @Baekkkiejagi

**Author's Note:**

> De novo, obrigada por ler a minha estória, se gostou deixe um comentário e se não gostou também, toda opinião é bem-vinda. O seu feedback é extremamente importante para mim.
> 
> Baekkkiejagi - https://twitter.com/baekkkiejagi


End file.
